Unexpected Truce
by mandancie
Summary: Harry finds help in the most unlikely of places. Severus mentors Harry story. It begins the summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Please take the time to read and review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Summary: Harry finds help in the most unlikely place. Severus mentors Harry story. **

**A/N: This is an AU story. This story begins the summer after the Tri-wizard Tournament. It may be a little OOC. **

**Unexpected Truce**

Harry sat on the swing. It was a peaceful afternoon. For the first time, there were no kids playing. It was overcast but was really a nice quiet afternoon. But to Harry all he could think about was what happened at the end of term last month. To think only a couple of months ago everything was actually okay. Not great but okay. Yes, he was in the Tri-wizard Tournament. He didn't want to be in it, but he couldn't get out of it. At the time the only thing he had to worry about was getting through the final task of the tournament. Now with Voldemort now back so many things have changed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver coin that Professor McGonagall gave him before he left school.

"_Okay, Potter," Minerva said, sitting down behind her desk gesturing Harry to sit across from her, and he did. "How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm fine, Professor," Harry said, tensely._

_He was anything but fine. He had just witnessed the death of a classmate, saw the spirit of his parents, and worse, saw the rise of Voldemort. Yeah, he was anything but fine, but who would actually care about that? So he put on his best mask and looked his Professor in the eye and said everything was just wonderful. _

_Minerva looked at Harry and could see that he was definitely not fine, but she knew he had his father's pride and would not admit to anything that would make him seem weak. A sad smile graced her lips. She began to look through her drawers of her desk in search of something. She glanced at Harry and noticed that for the first time in a while he was actually kind of intrigued as to what she was doing. After a few minutes of searching, a smile came across the Professor's face and she held out what Harry thought was a very old, very valuable coin._

"_Mr. Potter, I want you to hold on to this," she said._

"_What is it," Harry took the coin she held out for him and examined it carefully, unwilling to take his eyes off of it. _

_He thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd seen. Something so old and valuable and his professor wanted him to keep it. He couldn't help the small smile on his lips while he looked over the coin. _

"_Mr. Potter," she said pulling him out of his thoughts, "I want you to keep this with you always. There are only three coins in the world and I would be most pleased if you didn't loose it. Understand?"_

"_Yes, Professor," Harry nodded, then looked up at his Head of House. "You say there are only three in existence?" _

_Minerva nodded. _

"_Do you have one?" he asked sounding so young._

"_The Headmaster has one," she smiled. _

"_Then who has the other one?" Harry finally asked._

"_That is not important right now," she brushed off. "Just know that someone will always be watching out for you." _

"_Yes, Professor," Harry said sincerely standing up. "Thank you." _

Harry sat on the swing, letting the coin slide through his fingers. Then he heard it. There were rustling footfalls on gravel getting closer and closer. Harry quickly put the coin back in his pocket, knowing that what was going to happen next was not going to be good.

Dudley and his three friends came from behind the swings and stood in front of Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley asked. "Shouldn't you be painting the shed, or cleaning the house?" he jibbed.

"Just leave me alone," Harry said, not looking up. He knew if he looked into their eyes his own would betray him. He didn't want to have to go through this all over again. It's been months since he had to endure Dudley's gang. It was one thing of the teasing that they did, but the taunting and the beating he just couldn't take. Not now of all days. He had too much on his mind; Cedric, Voldemort's return, seeing his parents. It hurt so much. He was supposed to be this savior of the wizarding world and he couldn't even keep Cedric alive. He couldn't stop Voldemort's return. And all that he was an utter failure to his parents. Harry so hoped that they would just find some other victim and leave him alone, but he felt one of the boys grab his shirt and pull him off the swing. He knew he was going to be hurting again before the day was through. He just hope it would be over quick.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Severus was walking back to his quarters. It had been a trying day. He was just coming from a meeting that didn't go as well as he would've liked. His request to become the new DADA was denied this morning before the meeting. He had gotten to the portrait of a doe and a lily flower, entrance to his quarters, when something felt wrong. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out what was burning there. He knew the only reason it would have this reaction if one of the sister coins sensed trouble. He knew that two people would have those sister coins the Headmaster, which would burn green, and the other would burn red. His hand glowed red from the coin and there was only one person had this item and his heart dropped. He turned on his heel and ran back up towards the seventh floor. Once at the door all preamble gone, he just barged in.

Minerva, sitting at her desk, looked up in mild shock at the potions professor bursting through her door.

"Severus," she berated. "What is the meaning of this? If you're still upset about Albus' decision for you to..." She trailed off when she really looked at the young man's face. "What's the matter?" She walked over to Severus who was still standing at the door with the look of shock on his face.

Minerva began to worry. Not everyday did Severus Snape's emotion show on his face.

Severus, looked her up and down to see if there was any aliments or problems with the woman who had been nothing but a surrogate mother to him since his own mother died in his sixth year. Minerva walked over to Severus and closed the door behind him, as she like him didn't want the whole castle knowing their true relationship as mother and son. Albeit the only one that knew of the secret adoption of Severus was Albus, seeing how he preformed the blood adoption for the two wizards. To the rest of the wizarding world they were two Heads of rival Houses at Hogwarts School. But in private she was his mother, and when an old ancient coin started to burn and glow red in his pocket he just knew something was wrong. Minerva stood in front of her adoptive son and cupped his face.

"Severus," her voice was soft and soothing. "Son, what's the matter."

The man, who always prided himself of never letting his emotions getting the better of him, could do nothing but stand in front of his mother with the mix of anxiety that something was wrong and relief that she was standing in front of him right now. So all he did was pull out the still burning coin and showed it to her. She looked in his hand and the color in her face just drained.

"Harry," she gasped, taking the coin out of Severus' hand. She walked back over to her desk.

"Potter," finding his voice. "Why does Potter have your coin?" Anger laced in his voice as he followed her to her desk.

"I gave it to him before the holidays," she said still looking at the coin, not seeing the rage and anger filling her son's eyes. "You need to go check on him."

"WHAT," he said almost choking on his anger. "I will not! This is the only time that I can be Potter free. I will not..."

"Severus Tobias! Don't you dare use that tone with me," she yelled her magic shaking everything in the chamber. "You will go and check on Harry. You did not see how he looked before he left to go home. He blames himself for everything. He is not his father, as I have told you before. And I will not have your anger for James Potter spill over towards Harry. You will go. For Lily."

"Damn you and Albus for always using Lily when it comes down to that bloody boy," Severus sighed.

"Severus, language."

She could see the internal struggle that her son was going through.

"Severus," her voice was much softer now. "Please, go check on Harry. Just make sure he's alright. You don't have to stay. You don't even have to talk to him. I just want to make sure that he's okay. Please, son."

Severus looked at his adoptive mother, his eyes narrowed. He knew when she spoke like that she usually got her way. He knew he could never refuse her. He gave a single nod and turned to leave her office.

"Oh Severus," he stopped at the door. "Do come straight back here when you come home. I shall like to talk with you over tea."

Severus nodded once more before leaving her chambers and closing the door behind him. She sat back down in her chair still holding the burning coin in her hand.

"Oh dear Severus, please you must learn to open your heart to more than just me. Harry is more like Lily than James. Fulfill your promise, son." She let her head rest on the back of her chair.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Harry ran for what seemed like forever. All he wanted was to get away from Dudley and his gang. He hated 'Harry Hunting.' But he was actually proud of himself that they only got in a few hits before he could get away from them. Breathing heavily, he ran under an underpass. Leaning on the wall, he wiped the blood off of his mouth and chin.

'Just great,' he thought. 'Just what I needed. Another bloody nose.' How was he going to explain this one?

Harry squatted down to the ground, his back still against the wall. Why did it always have to be him that they picked on? He closed his eyes and let his head hang from his shoulders. He was tired, hurting and still a little dizzy from trying to get away. And to make matters worse, he knew it was past dinner time and he would get it all over again for not being at home to make dinner for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. But as it was right now, he really didn't care. There was nothing that they could say or do that would make him feel any worse than he did right now.

Then he felt it. Something he hasn't felt in the past two years. His head shot up and he looked around the underpass. There was nothing that he could see, but he sure could feel it. Out of habit, Harry pulled out his wand from his back pocket. That's when he saw it. Or rather them. Two dementors came on opposite ends of the underpass and cornered Harry against the wall. One had him by the throat and pulling him up the wall. Harry gasping for air while at the same time trying to pry those cold dead fingers from around his neck. He couldn't draw in breath much less say the incantation to expel the dementors from around him. His vision started to blacken. He was losing consciousness as well as any happiness that he was holding on to, not that there were many happy moments in his life now. Harry could feel the blackness taking its hold on him. And after everything, Harry was really fine with what was the inevitable to occur. Is this what a Kiss would feel like? Right now, after all that has happened, he welcomed the Kiss with open arms.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

_It was the last thing Harry heard before everything went black. _

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please be kind and leave a review and let me know what you think of it. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook. Leave requests/prompts, reviews or just say hi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A special thanks to _The Lonely God With a Box_**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 2**

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A silvery doe rushed the two dementors and gave chase. Within seconds Harry had gone from being pinned to the side of the underpass, to falling unceremoniously on the ground, unconscious. Once the dementors were gone the silvery doe slowly walked over to the small boy laying on the ground. The translucent form pressed its muzzle on the small boys face before disappearing in the air.

Severus rushed to Harry's side. He rapidly took off his cloak and wrapped around the much too small child, for his liking, and picked Harry up to his chest and headed to the only sensible place that he knew he could get quickly.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Mrs. Arabella Figg was a recluse of sorts. She stayed to her own house most of the time. To the outside world, she only had one true thing she loved in her life; her cats. The children in the neighborhood dubbed her 'The Cat Lady.' Most people just stayed away from her. They all thought she was just a senile old lady that loved cats.

For this reason, Petunia loved to send Harry to her when they would go on day trips or holiday, when they didn't want 'the freak' to accompany them. Petunia knew that Harry hated going there. She loved the looks that Harry would get on his face when she would tell him to make his way over towards her house. She felt the looks on Harry's face were completely priceless.

Petunia felt as though if anybody should be saddled with her dead sister's son it should be the Crazy Cat woman of Privet Drive.

This particular day, Mrs. Figg was in her lounge working on her crocheting when there was a pounding on the door. Slowly, not knowing who would be at her door of all places, she came to the front of the foyer and looked out the side window next to the door. What she saw took her by great surprise. A tall dark man with a bundle in his arms stood at her door. As menacing as he looked, if she didn't know Severus from the Order meetings and from her best friend, Minerva, she wouldn't ever have a notion to open the door.

As quickly as her hands could move, she opened the door and stood aside so that Severus could come in. The last thing Arabella wanted was to have people think that she entertained strange men at all hours of the night. Even the thought of that made her silently chuckle at the notion. She quickly let go of the idea to close the door and follow Severus into her living room where she saw he was laying his bundle on the couch.

"Severus," Arabella said. "What's the meaning of this?"

Severus didn't answer her he just continued to remove his robe from the small boy. When she saw what, correction who, he was carrying she knew there had to have been trouble.

"What happened?" she said walking over to her couch and helping Severus free Harry from the cloak.

"He was attacked by two dementors," Severus stated finally getting the last bid of cloak away from Harry.

He then pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic spell over Harry's body. Within seconds a small parchment came into view listing all of Harry ailments. Arabella standing behind Severus looking at the parchment over his shoulder gasped as her hand cover her mouth. Severus paled more reading everything that was on that parchment. It had only been three weeks into the summer holiday. How could Harry acquired so many problems in that short period of time.

"Are you connected to the Floo Network?" Severus' voice was quiet. Because of her close proximity, she might not have heard him.

She nodded her head still unable to speak. Tears pooling up in her eyes. Severus getting irritated. He turned and looked at her and asked again. This time he saw her nod and went to the fireplace and began to lite it. Once lit he grabbed some floo powder off the mantel and threw it into the fire. Once it turned green, Severus bent down in front of it.

"Minerva," he yelled before standing straight again. Within seconds of her name being called, Minerva's head showed through the fire.

"Severus," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Come through," Severus demanded. "Now."

"Severus, what's going on? How's Harry?"

"Mother, please," Severus said. "Come through."

Once she heard the plea come from her son, Minerva's head vanished from the fire and within seconds she walked through the fire. Stepping out of the hearth she saw Arabella sitting in her chair by the window with tears streaming down her face.

Seeing this, Minerva knew something was really wrong.

"Severus," Minerva walked over to Severus, who was back kneeling by couch. "What's going on?"

Severus handed his adopted mother the small parchment and she began reading.

**Harry James Potter**

_**Age 14**_

_**Birthday July 31, 1980**_

_**Diagnosis**_

_**NEW WOUNDS (Skeletal)**_

**Broken nose**

**Dislocated Shoulder (left side)**

**Cracked ribs**

**3 Broken Fingers (left hand)**

**2 Broken Fingers (right hand)**

_**OLDER WOUNDS (Skeletal)**_

**Improper healed right arm (broken at age 7)**

**Improper healed left forearm (broken at age 9)**

**Improper healed left foot (broken at age 9)**

_**NEW WOUNDS (Tissue)**_

**Slight fluid in right lung**

**Bruising to left lung (from cracked ribs)**

**Contusions**

_**NEUROLOGICAL  
**_

**Slight nerve damage (right side) exposure to Cruciatus**

**Diagnostic Exam done by**

**Severus Tobias Snape McGonagall**

**Potions Master and Certified Asst. Healer **

**at**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva could not believe what she was seeing. The same look was on Severus' face. Three weeks. Three Bloody Weeks. She dropped her hand to her side letting the parchment fall to the floor.

"Severus, explain this," she said. Her own mind couldn't wrap around why the coin didn't alert them sooner than three weeks into summer holiday.

"I...I don't know." Severus stammered. "He was being attacked by two dementors when I got to him."

Severus' eyes never left the small boy who looked too much like his father for his liking, but couldn't stop. After reading that diagnosis, he knew all his preconceived notions about The Boy Who Lived were all just wrong. "He was just about to be Kissed when I got to the underpass where he was. They had to get to him by surprise. His wand was out, but I don't think he was able to even attempt to use it. I cast them out and gathered up Har...Potter and brought him here."

Minerva put her hand on Severus' shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. She knew her son was struggling with his emotions. For so long Severus had it in his head that Harry would be nothing more than a doppelganger of his father. The one thing he didn't realize was that he wasn't just James' son, he was Lily's as well. Now realizing that Harry may not have had the spoiled life that Severus always thought, he truly looked at the boy and saw not James, but Harry. A boy, who Severus didn't say was giving up on his life. If Severus didn't know better, Harry did have out his wand, but him not using it and then to Severus it looked like Harry was giving in to what the dementors were doing. He was welcoming the Kiss. And this bother Severus more than anything.

Minerva walked over to Arabella, who's been her friend for years. The only person outside of Albus that knew that Severus was her adopted son. Minerva transfigured the footstool in front of Arabella into a chair so she could sit and ask her friend some questions.

"Arabella," Minerva soothed. "Why didn't you tell me this was going on?"

"I...I didn't know," Arabella sobbed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW!" Severus yelled turning to face the women in the corner.

"Severus," Minerva admonished at her son. "Calm down."

"You had one job," Severus tone had not changed. "One job only. You were suppose to WATCH THE BOY!"

"SEVERUS TOBIAS! You will stop this right now," Minerva stood up and faced her son who was now standing in front of the couch facing the two women.

Severus, looking chastised and annoyed, turned back to Potter who was still unconscious on the couch. He sat back down on the edge of the couch and looked back down at the sleeping boy.

"Severus," his mother's voice was much calmer than before. "I know that you are upset by what we have just learned. But you must learn to control your temper when it comes to anything Lily-related. It will be alright. We will handle this." Severus looked at the two women and then turned his attention back to Harry. "But first we have to get to the bottom of this."

Severus didn't respond other than a small nod. Minerva sat back down and faced Arabella.

"Now Arabella," Minerva's voice was trying to stay calm. "You want to tell me why you didn't let me know what was happening to Harry."

**TBC**

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, favored, and followed my story. **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook. **


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I usually do not do this. I'm sorry if you were expecting an update. I wanted to let you know that due to family issues I will not be updating as much as I would like. I promise I am NOT abandoning this story. I want to thank everyone that has been following up with my story and leaving reviews.

I promise the next chapter is half-way written and I will be working on it. I will post it as soon as it is humanly possible.

Thank you for your support

Mandanice


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter just the plot. **

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With A Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for the well wishes that I have received. I would like to announce that the problem has been taken care of and my great-aunt is back home from the hospital. :) As such, here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 3**

Arabella Figg loved to watch Harry when he would come over. She always thought he was a very sweet and courteous young man. But she didn't see him that much. Sometimes for weeks at a time. But it was nothing that she thought would raise an alarm to tell her friend Minerva. When he was younger, sometimes she would have Harry for the whole day. There was one time before he began he schooling at Hogwarts that she actually had him for a whole week. That week that she had him, she thought he had the most fun while in her care. She would let him play outside and he loved her cats. She found him talking to her eldest cat from time to time. The one thing that worried her was the fact that Harry was so small, but she always thought that it was because he would just be a small child.

Now, sitting in the living room, Arabella was under the scrutiny of two of the most feared Head of Houses Hogwarts had seen in the past century. Though Minerva would not harm her physically, she was not so sure of the Slytherin Head of House. Hearing the young Potions Master yelling at her brought a whole new level of fear. This one time she was very happy that her friend was there with her.

But then, she could not blame them for their anger. It was her job to watch Harry. But trusting the conversation she had with the Headmaster three weeks after she moved in, she took his word that all would be fine, and that all she had to do was to make sure that no suspicious people came up to Number Four Privet Drive. So she ignored the boy doing chores outside in the middle of the hot summer day, and the fact that Harry always looked younger than his actual age, and the final straw that when Harry would spend the day or days with her that she saw the edges of bruises on his back or arms. Yet still, Arabella didn't say anything to Minerva. The only reason that they are here is because of the attack that happened to the boy earlier.

Both professors were looking at Arabella waiting for her reply. Minerva knew that Severus' patience was wearing thin, and if she didn't get her friend to answer the question that mild outburst earlier would pale in comparison to what Severus would do next. The one thing she learned about her son, was that it didn't matter if they were talking or not. No one did anything to Lily and not have to suffer from Severus' wrath.

A small moan from the couch brought the adults out of their musing and directed their attention towards the couch. Severus looked down at the small boy. His brow creasing. Severus put his hand on Harry's chest. He could feel the child squirming under his hand. After dealing with homesick first years, Severus knew that Harry was in the middle of a nightmare.

Severus leaned down till he was next to Harry's ear, and very quietly, in a soothingly baritone voice he said, "Harry, it's alright. It's only a dream. Just relax to my voice. All is well. Rest now."

Harry slowly began to calm down under Severus' ministration. After a few minutes Harry was sleeping peacefully again. Severus turned and looked at the women in the corner and could see his adoptive mother grinning at him. No doubt there would be a talk later about how he handled the boy.

Minerva watched her son as he calmed Harry down from his nightmare that he was having. It made her heart soar from the way he was treating Harry. She knew that Severus had it in him. So much time wasted from past grudges. Now here was the side of her son that a select few, besides her, has ever seen. Before turning back to Arabella, she noted that even though Severus sat back up and was putting his attention on them, he hand did not leave Harry's chest.

"Arabella," Minerva quietly said. "Please, why did you not inform _me_?"

"Albus," Arabella said. "He told me that I was to just keep an eye on the house. I was to only call if strange people were going to the house."

"I was the one that had you come here," Minerva said incredulously. "I told you to watch them not the house. Albus had wards besides the Blood Ward that would protect Harry from Death Eaters coming." Her voice getting louder and louder. "I told you that I didn't trust those muggles. That's why you were here."

Severus could feel Harry restless to Minerva rant, so he knew that it would have to end before it really started.

"Minerva," Severus broke through her rant. "we need to go. Potter needs to be medical attention. Now." He was re-wrapping and gathering the boy in his arms as he spoke. Minerva, who was still quite angry, stood up and walked over to Severus.

"We'll go straight to Poppy," She said putting her hand on Harry's back.

Minerva picked back up the diagnostic parchment and put it in Severus' pocket. He maneuvered Harry in his arms so that he could grab some of the floo powder when he mother's hand stopped him. He looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew finding out that her friend took the Headmaster's instructions over hers hurt her.

"I'll do it," her voice was low and soft. "You hold on to that precious bundle you have."

Severus nodded once and stepped in the hearth. He looked at his mother and once she threw down the powder he spoke firmly, "Hogwarts Infirmary."

Severus walked out of the hearth and straight to one of the infirmary beds.

"Poppy," Severus called out while laying Harry on the bed.

The medi-witch came out of her office and saw Severus by one of the beds.

"Severus," Poppy said walking towards him. "What is the meaning..." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw an unconscious Harry Potter on the bed. "What happened?"

"He was attacked by two dementors earlier this evening," Severus said handing Poppy the diagnostic parchment from his pocket. She read it with a small gasp. She left to get some phials of potions. The first thing Severus did was spell a dose of dreamless sleep into Potter's stomach so he would not awaken from them working on him. Both Poppy and Severus worked tirelessly on Potter's injuries. Putting his shoulder back in place, Severus immobilized it by tying a cloth around his neck. They both re-broke and set the wrongly healed bones and set the other broken ones. Poppy spelled Skele-grow into Harry's stomach so that the potion could get to work healing not only the bones but the tendons as well.

The floo flared again and Minerva walked out of it. Looking well pass her years. It really hurt her that her friend would listen to Albus before listening to her. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed next to Harry.

Poppy walked into her office to her medical cabinet and grabbed some more potions that they would need. When she got back, Severus standing by Harry's bed and Minerva sitting on the bed on the other side of him.

"How could we have missed this," Minerva asked. Her voice soft and low. "How could we have not known?"

"I've never did a standard check-up on Harry," Poppy answered.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Never. Not once did you... He's been in the infirmary at least once since he started here. How could you not run a diagnostic?" His voice becoming more and more sharper with each word he said. He couldn't believe it. Harry has faced the Dark Lord in first year, lost all the bones in his arm the second year, battled dementors in his third, and let's not even think about the atrocious dealings Harry had during the Tri-wizard Tournament in his fourth year. He was subjected to the Cruicatus curse.

"Severus," Minerva said. "Calm down. We've all failed this boy. Now is not the time to argue. We have to help Harry."

"He is not going back there," Severus demanded.

"No Severus," Minerva said looking up at her son. "He is not. I will fight Albus on that."

"Do you think it would come to that, Minerva?" Poppy asked.

"He changed Arabella's instructions. That's why I had no idea what was happening at that house. I knew it was a bad idea."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"When Albus wanted to drop him off at their house, I stay over there all day. They were horrid people. I told Albus that. But he said that he had to stay because they were the only family that he had. I should have never listened to him."

"What are you going to do now, Minerva," Poppy asked.

Minerva looked at Harry sleeping form and drew in a deep breath. Severus knew that when she did that she was trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm going to talk to Albus," Minerva said standing up from the bed and making her way to the door. "Severus, I expect you will take Harry."

Severus brow creased at his adoptive mother and then looked down at Harry. With one curt nod, Minerva turned and walked out heading for the Headmaster's office.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

_Harry was pinned to the wall surrounded by Dudley and his gang. He so wanted to get away, but he couldn't. He couldn't move. Every so often, he was getting hit on his side or across the face. One of the boys was so close to the side of his head, that Harry could feel his breath on his skin. It made him shiver with disgust. He didn't like people to be so close to him._

_Next Harry was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He was almost finished with the pot roast when he heard Uncle Vernon come in. It didn't take long for a hand to cuff him hard on the side of his head causing his glasses to fly off his face and the pot of mashed potatoes fall on the floor._

_Harry blinked a couple of times trying to get his focus back from the assault. Once he got his bearings again he saw the mess he made from the hit and knew that what was coming next was not going to be good. _

_The pot was on the floor and all the potatoes were every where. The stove. The floor. The wall. Without looking behind him, Harry heard the distinct sound of a belt coming from pants, and he knew what was going to happen next._

"_YOU STUPID FREAK," bellowed Vernon. "YOU CAN'T DO ONE SIMPLE THING!"_

_The next thing Harry heard was the belt slicing through the air. Then the sharp sting of the belt was felt on his back. Harry instantly fell to the floor, on the very hot potatoes, curled up in a ball while Vernon continued to hit him with the belt._

_Then something happened. A voice came through. It was clear not distorted. A calming voice. The more Harry listened to the voice the less the strikes hurt. _

"_Harry, it's alright. It's only a dream. Just relax to my voice. All is well. Rest now."_

_Harry knew that voice, but it couldn't be true. There was no way that he was here. Even though Harry knew that there was no way that he would say calming words to him, much less call him Harry. The next thing Harry knew was he was surrounded by the soothing smells of potions. It caused Vernon's constant beating fade into the background until Harry was no longer in the kitchen at the Dursley's. There was nothing but blackness that surrounded him, and he was alright with that. Because in that blackness there was the soothing smells and the calm voice and there was nothing scary there._

"_Professor," Harry slurred out. _

_0000_00000_0000_0000_0000_00_

Minerva walked with such determination. The portraits did not say a word as she walked the halls of the school. They all knew that when the Deputy-Headmistress had that distinct gait they were to stay clear.

She continued on taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Once she got to the gargoyle, one look from her and it moved out of her way without the password. Minerva smirked at that remembering the last time it stood in her way. The battered gargoyle, they still couldn't find all the missing pieces to put back.

She went up the spiral staircase and opened the door.

"Albus."

**TBC**

**A/N: Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favored, and followed my story. :) You have no idea how much your support means to me. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow me on my Mandancie Facebook page.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God In a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Thank you all again for your kind words and support. My great-aunt is getting better and moving better all the time. Well, here is chapter 4. Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

Minerva walked into the office. "Albus."

"Ah, Minerva," Albus' voice was cheerful, trying to be oblivious to the rage that was swelling inside the witch in front of his desk. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, Albus," her voice was very stiff. "We need to talk."

"If you wish," Albus said with a curt nod ignoring what he was working on when she walked in his office. Sitting back in his chair, he waved his hand for her to sit in the chair across from him while simultaneously casting a wandless protection charm on all his trinkets around his office and personal chambers.

Minerva sat down. She took a few calming breaths. The last thing she wanted to do was start a yelling match with Albus about Harry. Albus looked at Minerva with slight trepidation. What could have happened that had worked her up into such a state. The last time he saw her this upset was right before she announced that she was going to adopt Severus, and there were still cracks in the wall from her magic.

"_How could you Albus!," Minerva yelled slamming the door as she walked in._

"_What has happened?," Albus said standing up from behind his desk and walking over to his friend._

"_If they weren't in my house...," she trailed off. "I'm so angry. There are really no words that I can say..."_

_Albus could feel the magic rolling off of Minerva in waves. He wondered what could have happened for her to be in such a state._

"_Minerva," Albus tried to wrap his arm around her shoulders, but there was an invisible force keeping him back. "Why don't you come and sit down and tell me what has happened."_

"_That Sirius!," Minerva said walking towards the chair. "I could just... No, I will," she took a deep breath trying to calm down._

_Albus sat down in the chair next to Minerva. He figured it was best to let her try and calm herself before he got any explanation as to what was wrong. _

_After a few moments of quiet, the only noise that was heard was from the small items that Albus had around his office. Little trinkets that he collected in the past, Minerva spoke. One word that totally surprised Albus._

"_Severus," Minerva shook her head. _

"_Severus?," Albus was now confused. Wasn't she talking about Sirius. "What has Severus done?"_

_Her head popped up and looked at Albus with such disdain. _

"_Why would you immediately think that Severus has done something wrong?," Minerva said incredulously._

"_Well, you were talking about Sirius, and I figured..."_

"_Well you figured wrong." cutting Albus off. "Sirius is the one that has done something wrong, and Severus is the one that was hurt by him, again."_

_Albus sat back in his seat as if he was slapped across the face. He never would have thought that his Head of Gryffindor would worry herself with a Slytherin boy._

"_What has happened?,"Albus sounded drained._

"_That bloody boy and his cruel pranks!,"Minerva yelled. One of Albus' prized trinkets on the far wall shattered at her yelling. _

"_Minerva," Albus admonished, but quickly quieted from the look she gave him._

"_Do you know what they have done to Severus?"_

"_I've heard some, but...really Minnie," Albus said trying to placate his friend. "It was just boys being boys."_

_Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Boys will be boys.' _

"_Boys...boys will...," she couldn't form a clear thought with the anger rising in her so fast. Just as fast as the anger was coming, waves of magic were rolling off of her. One by one things started exploding around Albus' chambers and office._

"_THEY NEARLY KILLED HIM, ALBUS!," Minerva yelled as Fawkes' perched exploded sending the bird flying across the room. "Boys will be boys," she admonished. "That's your way of excusing what they did." Minerva took a deep breath. "I understand why you don't want to expel Sirius for what he did for fear of what will happen to Remus, but something must be done."_

"_You know I've given Sirius detention," Albus said._

"_And what about James," Minerva asked._

"_What about him?," Albus asked. "If I know the facts right, he saved Severus." _

"_Yes, yes he did," Minerva's voice was calm again. "But he waited until the last minute. He could have gotten himself as well as Severus killed."_

"_Minerva," Albus tilted his head at his friend. "Why so much interest in Severus Snape?"_

_Minerva was a little shocked by the question. She really hadn't thought why she cared so much for the quiet boy, but she just knew that someone should. _

"_Have you seen him, Albus?," Minerva's voice calmed again. "He's so withdrawn. And after his mother died last year, he's become more and more a recluse. He needs someone on his side."_

"How can I help you, Minerva," Albus asked.

"It's about Harry."

Albus blinked at his friend sitting across from him. _Now, what has happened?_, he thought.

"What about Harry?," Albus asked.

"He's in the Infirmary now," Minerva started. "Severus went to Surrey."

"Why did he do that," Albus said cutting her off. "You know Harry is not to leave his relative's house."

"There were two Dementors in Surrey. They attacked Harry." Minerva's voice gradually got louder. She really didn't want to start yelling before she got to the real reason she wanted to talk to Albus, so she took some calming breaths and began again. "Severus' coin heated up earlier today. He thought something was wrong with me, but when I informed him that I had given mine to Harry, I told him to go and check on him. Once arriving there he told me that Harry was about to be Kissed. He banished the Dementors and went to check on Harry. His findings showed that Harry had been abused. Several broken bones old and new, and slight pneumonia. It took both Severus and Poppy to administer everything that poor Harry needed. Now he's asleep in the infirmary. Severus is watching over him."

"I would like to see him, myself," Albus said standing up from his chair.

"Not just yet," Minerva raised her hand to halt Albus' movements. "There is something that has to be cleared up that my boys need not hear."

Albus hated hearing that. When the cat would start to become possessive about someone, it was never good for anyone to be on he receiving end of her wrath.

Sitting back down in his chair. "What needs clearing up?"

"Arabella," Minerva said.

"Arabella Figg?," Albus asked. "What about her?"

"How could you?"

"How could I what?," Albus' brow creased. "What is it that you think I've done?"

"Just watch the house?," Minerva asked. "How could you? You knew why I wanted her there. I didn't trust those Muggles. Your wards and the Blood ward would have taken care of anyone coming to the house to cause him harm. Arabella was there for Harry and Harry alone. How could you change her orders like that?"

"Don't you understand," Albus started, but was cut off.

"No, Albus. I don't. Please enlighten me. Please explain to me why you would allow Harry live like a house elf. Please explain the treatment that he had to endure. This is Severus all over again."

"Now Minerva..."

"Don't 'Now Minerva' me, Albus," Minerva stood up. "I promise you Albus, if you do anything that would hurt my boys, either of them, your little warding you have on your trinkets will not save you from my wrath."

Minerva walked to the door.

"Oh by the way, Albus," she said standing by the door. "Harry will not be going back to those Muggles again. Ever."

With that, Minerva walked out of his office and lightly closed the door with a soft click. Which was much more ominous than if she had slammed the door loudly. Albus shook his head. How would he ever get Minerva to understand? This was how things were going to be. Severus had his job to do, and so did Harry. With the fact that Minerva is now being protective of both Severus and now Harry, it's going to be that much harder to get them to do what they are suppose to do. Albus took a deep breath and sighed.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_0000_000_

Severus sat in the chair next to Harry's bed thinking about what has occurred in the past couple of hours. Not four hours ago, he thought of Harry with pure loathing and disdain. But now - now, he was just a too small boy who weighed too little, who was just attacked by two vile creatures. He didn't want to believe that Harry would want to end his own life, but he surely looked like he was giving up when the Dementors attacked.

Poppy walked up to Harry's bed, bringing Severus out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong, Poppy," Severus asked.

Pulling a phial from her pocket. "This is for his pneumonia."

Severus' brow creased together then remembered from the parchment that Harry did have slight fluid in one of his lungs. He shook his head. How could he have overlooked that?

"Don't fret over it, Severus," Poppy said. "We had to wait before I could administer this potion since we'd given him so much earlier. Severus nodded.

A small smile graced Poppy's lips. She leaned down to move the blanking from Harry's stomach so that she could magically put it in his stomach. The instant her hand touched Harry's shoulder, he began to buck under her hand. Quickly, Severus was at Harry's side trying to hold him down to the bed. Harry griped the front of Severus' frock coat, trying to make himself into a small ball cowering against Severus. He and Poppy both looked at each other in utter shock. Never did Severus think that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' would cling on to him like he was some teddy bear. Severus knew Harry had to be dreaming. He even doubted that Harry knew where he was. To solidify that thought, Harry had not once opened his eyes. Since there were no other children in the ward, the adults in the room began to hear the muffled cries of the boy who had plastered himself against Severus' chest. Instinctively Severus wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.

A mantra of 'I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon', 'I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia' were muffled in Severus' chest. Harry's arms encircled Severus' chest so tightly he felt that the small boy would surely break his ribs. Severus just held the shaking boy in his arms and just rocked him trying to calm him down. Poppy just stood by the bed with tears in her eyes. Harry's heart-breaking mantra filled the infirmary.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favored, followed, and reviewed. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 5. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5**

_Harry was curled up in a ball on the floor, trying to block the blows that Vernon is giving him. His arms were over his head. His knees were tucked up against his chest. The stings on his back hurting more and more. He could feel the blood soaking the back of his shirt as he lay on the floor, praying that his uncle would stop soon. Harry did not know how much more he could take. _

Poppy walked over to the side of Harry's bed and pulled the blanket away from Harry.

_Harry felt his shirt rise up. He peaked up and saw his uncle standing over him trying to pull his shirt over his head. As much as he knew he wasn't suppose to, Harry reached up and grabbed Vernon's shirt, pleading. _

Severus was at Harry's side trying to hold him down to the bed. Harry gripped the front of Severus' frock coat, trying to make himself into a small ball cowering against Severus.

"_I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia. I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry pleaded, tears streaming down his face. He knew he should not have grabbed his uncle but he just couldn't take getting beat on bare skin. He knew he would probably get worse once he let his uncle go, but he just couldn't take anymore. His back just hurt too much. _

_Looking at his aunt, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen while his uncle was standing over him, trying to see if she would grant him a reprieve from the beating or at least not let him get beat on bare skin. _

_The coldness of her eyes were just like his uncle's. There was going to be no reprieve for Harry this day and he knew it. And gripping his uncle shirt, he knew that whatever his uncle was going to do he was about to get it worse. But he continued to plead and beg for a reprieve. _

Instinctively, Severus wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. Severus just held the shaking boy in his arms and just rocked him trying to calm him down.

_When Harry thought all was lost, the smell of a familiar potions filled his nose. Surprisingly, it began to calm him down. Harry looked up and he still saw his uncle and aunt standing over him, but for some reason he wasn't scared anymore. He couldn't understand why. He just knew that one minute he was very much afraid of the next blow to come and then he had an overwhelming sense of peace. He couldn't understand why this particular smell would bring him so much calm but he knew he had to hold on to it. He knew he could never let it go for if he did then his uncle would begin to hurt him again. _

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Harry finally calmed down enough that he stop shaking in Severus' arms. His breathing evened out as well. Severus thought he could eradicate himself from the clutches of this small boy, but was he ever wrong. Many tries of trying to remove the Potter brat away from his person resulted in either Harry whimpering in his sleep or gripping Severus tighter. Which the latter has caused him considerable pain that he didn't want to endure again. As much as Severus didn't want to admit it, Harry was not going to let him go until he was good and ready.

Poppy, who was still standing by Potter's bed, now had a teary smile on her face. Harry's pleas had completely broke her heart, but seeing Harry clinging onto Severus for dear life just warmed her heart that Harry could find peace in something or someone. Not that she was going to let Severus know what she was thinking.

"Well," Poppy said clearing her throat. "Would you just hold Harry so that I can spell his medicine in his stomach?"

Severus glared at the looks Poppy was giving him, and like his mother, she was immune to Severus' glares. She just smiled at him. Severus adjusted himself in the bed with Harry, since he wasn't going to let him go, so that Poppy could administer the medicine. When Minerva walked into the Infirmary, that was how she found Severus. He was sitting at the head of the bed, eyes closed. Though he seemed that he was asleep, Minerva knew that he was far from it. Actually she knew that he was quite agitated, but she couldn't help the warm feeling of seeing both her protected wards on the bed.

"How long are you going to stand there and stare at us," a baritone voice broke Minerva out of her thoughts.

"I thought you were asleep," Minerva slightly teased. "I know that you had a tiring day."

"Yes, stand there and make jokes," Severus drawled, not liking being made fun of. "Just come get your whelp cub off of me."

"How on earth did you get into Harry's clutches, anyway," Minerva said, walking to the side of the bed were Harry was laying, with a slight cheer in her voice. His bad shouldered arm was tucked in between Severus and Harry. His good arm was draped over Severus' chest. His hand clutching Severus' frock coat.

"I fail to see the humor in this," Severus growled, quietly. "Kindly remove this child that is hell bent on impersonating a primate."

Minerva softly chuckled as she leaned over and began prying Harry's hand from her son's coat. Very carefully she maneuvered Harry's hands until they released their grip. Once she had the boy's hand in hers, she couldn't help but look at his hand. Her small smile that she just had completely gone from her face as she looked at the hand that was no bigger than her own. She lightly caressed the two fixed fingers that had to be re-set.

How could someone just blatantly harm this sweet boy, she thought. Severus looked up at his mother and he didn't even have to legitimize her to know what was going through her mind. He knew that she was upset about learning about Potter's home life. To be at all honest with himself, he was quite shocked of the findings of Potter's treatment while he was away from school.

Very slowly, Minerva placed Harry's hand on his own side and moved out of the way so that Severus could get off the bed. She walked away from the bed rubbing her sore hands and wrists. It had been a long time since she ached like this. Severus saw her rubbing her hands and knew that she was having those old stress pains again, and he walked over to her.

"You owe me tea," Severus said walking pass her towards the doors of the Infirmary. "Your chambers. I'll be there in a little bit."

With that he walked out of Infirmary. She looked at her son and noticed that his usual exit was a little different. She turned and looked at Harry, and couldn't help but truly love her son. There laying on the bed next to Harry was a black teddy bear. She knew that Severus had to have done it, so that Harry could feel something beside him.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Minerva walked into her chambers, sat down in her high back chair. It was her most comfortable chair, although others did not understand why she would have a high, straight back chair to always sit in. It looked uneasy and unwelcoming for someone to sit in, but she found that it gives her back much support. Once she got settled, Minerva called Tami, her personal house elf, to bring up tea for two. She was in the process of pouring the tea when the floo flared and Severus stepped through the hearth. He nodded at her and took his seat across from her. She handed him his cup of tea, and for a few moments neither one said anything. They both just listened to the silence of her chambers. Minerva put her tea cup down on her small coffee table. When she straighten back up, she was rubbing her hands.

"I see your hands are bothering you again," Severus stated over his tea cup.

"It's alright," Minerva dismissed, rubbing her hands unconsciously.

"I'll make you the potion tomorrow," Severus said putting down his cup. "The last time you waited until it got too bad, you were not able to hold a quill."

Minerva smiled at him, but the look in her eyes told a different story. She was deep in thought. Severus looked at her with concern.

"Still thinking about Arabella and Albus?," Severus asked while pouring two more cups of tea.

"Hm," Minerva was brought out of her thoughts by a tea cup floating over her lap. She looked at the cup and then to her son who was already drinking his tea.

"Arabella and Albus," Severus stated again. "Are you still thinking on them?"

"No," Minerva said slightly shaking her head. "Harry. What has he really been through? He's lived with those horrible Muggles for almost fourteen years. What all did they do to him?"

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

After Minerva left Albus' office, he was deep in thought. He would have never thought that Minerva would be so fiercely adamant about Arabella Figg. So he told her to watch the house. Why was that such a huge concern? He knew what he had to do; talk to Harry. Get Harry's side of things.

Albus got up from his chair. He was about to take the wards down from around his chambers and office, but quickly changed his mind. He had a feeling that there would be another outburst in his office by one tabby cat. Walking over to the fire place and grabbing some powder, Albus was about to go to the Infirmary, but quickly thought against going by floo. He knew that Minerva and Poppy would be there and the last thing he wanted to deal with were those two witches. Not together. Replacing the powder in the pot, Albus walked out of his office and took the long trek to the Infirmary.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Harry buried his face into something soft and that was the first thing that clued him that something wasn't right. He was not in pain. He was laying on something soft, so he knew that he wasn't in his room. He was beginning to worry if he was dead, and maybe this was what it's truly liked to be Kissed. Maybe he would see his parents and Cedric. Tears began to burn the back of his throat when he began to think about what a disappointment he was to his parents. They died to protect him and Harry did nothing to protect himself from those dementors.

He buried his face into the soft plushness of the bear he didn't know he was holding. The smell of potions filled his nose and he began to calm his breathing again. His tears dried up. Maybe, just maybe, all will be alright.

Albus walked into the Infirmary. He was actually happy to see that Severus and Minerva weren't there. He's already dealt with Minerva the last thing he wanted was to deal with Severus. He walked over towards Harry's bed and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Harry," Albus said putting his hand on his back.

Harry's eyes popped opened in such surprise. He looked at the Professor sitting on the bed. His brow creased together. Why was Professor Dumbledore here?

"Professor," Harry asked. "What are you doing here?" Harry looked around and still did not recognize where he was. "Where are we?," he finally asked.

A small smile crept across Albus' face. "You're in the Infirmary, Harry."

"Hogwarts?," Harry was stunned. Never would he thought that he would be at Hogwarts before school started. He sat up completely and looked around the Infirmary and his bed. It seemed so different being there in the summer months.

"Harry," Albus said bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Harry looked back at the Headmaster and was unaware that he was clutching the black bear that was sitting beside him.

"Harry."

"I remembered sitting on the swing," Harry started. "Then I was running. I ran as fast as I could. Then every thing got cold." Harry was holding the bear absentmindedly to his chest. He started shaking a little.

Poppy always had alarms around each bed in the infirmary. It was always just in case she was in her office and one of her patients needed her. Well, while sitting in her office, one of her alarms were sounding. She quickly got up from her desk and hurried into the main area to check on Potter. She stopped in her tracks. Albus was sitting on the side of Harry's bed and Harry was awake, finally, clutching a black bear. She, who prided herself in walking quietly around people, was very happy that neither wizard noticed her presence, so she stayed in the background and listened in.

After telling his Professor what he remembered, Harry was sitting waiting to hear what Albus would say. Not being able to stand the silence, Harry blurted out, "Can I stay here the rest of the summer?"

Poppy, still in the background, understood why Harry would ask that. From what she overheard, Harry still did not mention any of the abuse to Albus, and it wasn't likely that he would. But the next statement is what really shocked her.

"Harry," Albus' voice was very soothing and calm. "I know it has not been easy where you live." Harry took a deep breath through his nose and tried to calm his panic breathing because he knew, like the back of his hand, what the response was going to be. "But you do understand that you must go back. You can not stay here," Albus smiled warmly at Harry, but that was anything but what he felt; warming. He felt cold. He didn't want to go back.

"Yes, Professor," Harry's shoulders sagged.

Just as quietly as Poppy came in, she left back towards her office. Once there, she closed and locked her door. She walked over to her fireplace in her, pinched a small amount of floo in the power, and tossed it the fire.

When a head finally appeared, she regaled them of what was happening in her Infirmary.

"Step back," the voice said from the fire.

The medi-witch got up from her kneeling position and back up just as the man wearing all black stepped through.

**TBC**

**A/N: I would love to thank everyone that has taken the time to leave a review. Believe me, they mean the world to me. THANK YOU! :) Please keep it up and let me know what you think of this chapter and what your ideas are on what will happen next! :) I do so love reading them. :)**

**A/N: I like to thank everyone that has favored and followed my story! To know that so many of you like my story just makes my heart soar. :) THANK YOU! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.**

**A special thanks to _The Lonely God With a Box_ for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 6. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Severus and Minerva was just finishing their third cup of tea when the floo flared up.

"Minerva," Poppy quietly said. Her head in the fire.

"Poppy," Minerva said getting up. "What's wrong? Why are you whispering?"

"Albus is here talking to Harry," She answered. Her voice still low. "He's going to send him back to those dreaded Dursleys. He can't go back there."

"Step back," Severus said walking towards the hearth.

Poppy stood up just as Severus walked out of the hearth.

"Is he still in there?" Severus asked in a low voice.

Poppy nodded, and Severus walked out of Poppy's office. He saw the Headmaster sitting with his back towards the doorway and Harry was clutching his transfigured robes, the teddy bear, to his chest hanging on it for dear life. Severus narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew dealing with the Headmaster was going to take every bit of Occlumency that he could use.

"I see your awake, Potter," Severus said making his presence know to the other two wizards in the room.

"Yes," Albus answered. "I was just telling Harry how he worried us, after taking his time sleeping in like that."

Severus looked at Harry and saw the hurt and shame in his face. With out Legitimizing the Boy-Who-Lived, Severus knew that statement hurt him. It hurt him deep.

"And your timing is perfect, Severus," Albus said taking Severus out of his muse.

"I'm sorry," Severus said. "Perfect time for what?"

"I was just telling Harry here, that he would have to go back to his relative's house."

"And," Severus drawled. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to take him back."

Utter shock came across Severus' face for a split second before he schooled his expression. One look at Harry and the shock and hurt on his face was all telling. He did not want to go back there.

"Please, sir," Harry begged in a whisper. "Please don't send me back. I'll do anything." His voice was so low that neither professors heard the boy. "Please sir. I'll do anything. Please don't send me back there. I'll prep anything for potions. I'll wash all your filthiest cauldrons."

At first Severus and Albus didn't hear Harry, but when he started speaking about what he would do if they would let him stay at the school. Severus realized that Harry was more talking to Severus than Albus.

"Potter..."

"Please, Professor," Harry looked up at Severus for the first time. His eyes pleading what his mouth could not. Severus knew that it would not be good if he sent Harry back. "I'll do any and every disgusting thing you use for detentions. I clean every disgusting phial, just please, please don't send me back."

Harry's green eyes filling with un-shed tears. It was moments like this that Severus was thankful for his skills in Occlumency. His facial expressions did not betray what he was feeling on the inside.

"It will be so much worse if I go back," Harry mumbled in the bear's head. "I don't think I can take it anymore. He might..." Harry trailed off and completely buried his face in the bear. He could not understand why this bear was giving him so much comfort, but it was. And it was actually really nice. It was something about the way the bear felt, and smelled that was just so calming to Harry. If he could just shut the world out and stay with this bear, that he knew he was way to old for but right now did not care for one single moment, it would be just fine with him.

Well that statement surprised Severus. Could there be more to what was going on at that dreaded place than just a few bruises. Surely they haven't harmed the boy more than physically. They better not have, Severus thought.

"Harry," Albus said sitting down on his bed. "I know that you think I don't want you here, but that is not the case."

"Then let me stay," Harry voice was harsher than he really wanted it to be.

"Potter," Severus chastised.

"Sorry sir," Harry put his head back down. Harry wondered why Snape had to be there. It was bad enough that Professor Dumbledore would not let him stay. It was worse that his most hated Professor would be the one to send him back to those Dursleys. Oh why did he have to be here, Harry thought.

"Harry," Albus said bring Harry to the present. "Severus is going to take you back home."

"Headmaster," Severus stated. "I will..."

"Step out into the corridor with me," Albus said cutting Severus off. "We'll be right back, Harry."

Harry didn't lift his head or acknowledge that anyone had said anything.

Severus stepped out of the Infirmary with Albus in tow.

"Headmaster," Severus began.

"Severus you will take Harry back to Surrey." the Headmaster's voice left no room for argument. Severus blinked at Albus. "Need I remind you of what you are to do?"

"No, Headmaster," Severus sighed. "All will go as you planned. Nothing has changed." Severus took a deep breath and let it out. "I will escort Mr. Potter back to his relatives."

A smile graced Dumbledore's lips and a twinkle that had been absent all afternoon was back in full force. "Thank you, Severus. I always knew that I could count on you, son." Albus walked back into the Infirmary.

Severus looked at Albus, incredulously. _Son._ When has Albus ever called him that. Never. So why now? Then Severus' next thought went to his mother. He sighed. This was not going to be good. Severus sighed again and walked into the Infirmary after Albus.

When he got inside, he saw Harry was still clutching that bear for dear life.

"Potter," Severus voice was as stern as ever. Harry looked up at the most hated Professor. "Meet me at the Great Hall in fifteen minutes. Understand."

Severus turned and walked out of the Infirmary before Harry could even answer. He left before he even noticed the evil glare that he was getting from Poppy. Severus knew that before he left he was going to have to talk to Minerva, and that alone would not be a conversation that he would readily want to have.

Poppy walked into her office after Severus left and threw some floo powder in the fire.

"Minerva!," Poppy yelled.

Minerva's head emerged from the fire.

"Poppy," Minerva said. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"That boy..." Poppy ranted. "That boy."

Minerva was royally confused now. What on earth could have happened that would make Poppy so angry. "What has happened, Poppy?"

Severus walked into Minerva's office. Poppy noticed the distraction in Minerva and somehow known that Severus walked in her office.

"I'll talk to you later," Poppy sneered out before her head left the fire.

Minerva watched Poppy just leave without saying another word. She looked at her son and could tell that he knew what was going on.

"Severus," Minerva said standing up from in front of the fireplace and facing her son. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking Potter back to Surrey."

Minerva could not believe what she had just heard. No, that could not be possible. Harry should not be anywhere near Surrey. Severus could see the anger rising in Minerva and knew that what was to come next would not be good.

Minerva stood behind her desk looking at her adoptive son, opening and closing her mouth. She just didn't know how to respond to this new information.

"Tell me I didn't hear you right. You're taking Harry back to that awful place." Minerva's voice continued to rise. "You and Poppy just spent two hours fixing that child. And you're standing here telling me that you are taking him back."

Severus took a deep breath and looked at his mother. "Albus wants Harry back at his relatives. I must take him back."

"I don't believe you, Severus! How could you? You were the one that said he was not retuning. Now all of a sudden you are sending him back to those damned Muggles!"

"I don't expect you to understand," Severus' voice was low and calm even though he was raging underneath.

"Understand. UNDERSTAND! I'll tell you what I understand, son." Severus could not hide the wince at the total disgust that came from his mother's mouth when she said son. "I understand that my son is letting an old rival keep him from seeing pain that he is causing." There was no hiding the shock on his face. "I understand that your hatred for James Potter is still in you. So much that you would condemn that child to more abuse. I thought you of all people would understand what he was going through. You, of all people, should be the first one to come to aid of Mr. Potter. But no. You're hatred of his father blinds you to the abuse that is clearly found in that boy."

Slowly Minerva walked over to Severus while ranting at him.

"What are you going to do?" Severus asked. His voice more calm than he really was. "Slap me again. Send me away." Minerva was taken aback at the accusation. She had felt so bad for her lapse in judgment the last time. She took a step back as if she was slapped across the face.

"I didn't come here to get your blessings about what I'm doing. I was merely letting you know what was going on. And the only reason I did that was because you're my mother. Now, if you think I'm such a disgrace then it will be the last you see of me. Good day, mother."

With that, Severus walked out of Minerva's office. She could not believe what had just occurred. In one short afternoon, she just lost her grip on both of her boys. She looked at the empty doorway where her son was just standing. A lone tear streamed down her face. Never would she forgive herself for what just happened. Her son just walked out on her, again. She was so ashamed at how she handled her son last time. She never forgave herself for that. And to this day, Severus still blamed himself for Lily's death. But this was different. This time there was only one to blame. She knew there was only one person to blame for this but she didn't have the power or the backing to state it.

Severus walked to the Great Hall on auto-pilot. He couldn't believe all the things that his mother, no Minerva, said to him. Accused him of. All he was doing was following orders. Orders that he is forced to obey without question. No matter how much he did not like or agree with. He didn't realize he was at the Great Hall until he heard a small voice.

"Sir."

Severus came out of his thoughts and looked at Potter, still clutching that blasted bear.

"I'm ready."

"I can see that, Potter." Severus turned and walked towards the front doors of the castle. Harry followed him. "Let's go, Potter." Severus opened the door. Harry walked out of the school. Severus turned and looked at the stairs going up to the seventh floor, sighed, and turned and walked out of the school.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to the following communities for adding my story to their archives; _Potions and Snitches, Harry's Many Mentors, _and_ The Vault._ I can not express how grateful I am for it, and how gratifying it is to know that you liked my story enough to add it to your archives.**

**A/N: To all who have favored, followed, and definitely reviewed; THANK YOU! You have no idea how good it feels to see the list of followers and favorites get longer and longer and longer. To everyone who reviewed; Thank you!:) You are the ones that gives me inspiration to continue more. Your insight and advice helps me know how much you think about my story. I hope that you continue to review. And I hope that more people review.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He along with the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story!**

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 7. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7! :)**

Severus and Harry walked out of the castle in the cool of the night. Harry followed his professor with great trepidation. He did not want to go back to the Dursleys. He knew they hated him, and with the fact that he wasn't there to make dinner the last night, he also knew that they would be especially angry as well. Harry wondered why was it so important that they leave right this second. Harry wondered why couldn't they wait until morning

Harry sighed. He looked down and saw that he was still holding the teddy bear.

"Uh...Professor," Harry's voice was timid as not to anger Snape any more than he appeared to be now.

"What is it Potter?" Severus said, not even turning to look at the boy, or even slow down walking.

"Can we go back?" Harry asked.

"You heard the Headmaster, did you not."

"Yes sir, but..."

"But what, Potter. Spill it." Severus stopped walking turned and looked at Harry who was still a few steps behind him. Severus figured he was probably walking too fast for Harry, seeing how he had just healed him not a few hours ago. Harry had a sheen of sweat on his brow. This worried Severus since it was a rather cool night. Severus stood still and watched as Harry got closer and closer to him.

Severus waited until Harry was standing next to him before he asked him again, "But what, Potter?"

Harry, panting a little from the trek from the castle, holding out the black teddy bear that he's been clutching since Severus transfigured out of his cloak. "I didn't mean to take it."

"It's yours, Mr. Potter," Severus drawled out.

"I'm almost fifteen, and this is not mine."

"The way you are holding on to that bear begs to differ." Harry looked down and to his embarrassment, he was tightly holding the bear to his chest. "Keep it, Potter. Now can we continue? I would like to get back to Surrey sometime in the near future."

Harry's head shot up and looked at his Professor. His scared, green eyes meeting black, coal eyes. Severus knew Harry didn't want to go back there. Truth be told, he didn't want to take him back. Not that he really was taking him back. He just had to tell Albus that he was. There was no way that he was going to make Harry stay with those appalling creatures that would harm a child. It really hurt that Minerva, his mother, would continue to see the bad in him. Severus knew that Minerva still never forgave Severus for taking the Dark Mark. He agreed that he was stupid and naive, but he just wasn't thinking clearly after his failure with his only true best friend, Lily.

"_Why would I need your help?" Severus was embarrassed, hurt and angry, and he was lashing out his hurt to the only person around. "I don't need your help! All you are doing is making it worse."_

_Lily was stunned into silence. She couldn't believe her best friend was talking to her like that. She just couldn't just stand around and watch like the others did and see that James Potter hurt Severus anymore. Lily knew the real reason that Severus was sitting by the tree alone. She was there when Professor Tibit belittled Severus during Ancient Ruins. Severus was walking out of class when all was dismissed at the end. Lily reached out and grabbed her best friend's arm. She could see the hurt in his black eyes. He told her were she could find him and walked out of the room. Being stopped by several people, was the reason she was late meeting Severus out side by the tree. By the time she got out there James already had Severus upside down. _

_Now, a very angry and humiliated Severus was lashing out at his only best friend. _

"_...don't need your help," Severus yelled. "You're nothing but a filthy Mudblood."_

_Severus did not mean for that word to come out of his mouth. That was the last thing that he ever wanted to say to his best friend. The hurt and anguish in her eyes just broke him more than he'd been all day. Oh how he wish he could have that second back. _

"_I-I'm sorry..."Severus immediately tried to rectify what he just broke._

"_No," Lily said backing away from Severus, as if he was a contagion. Tears burning the back of her throat. "You seem like you've wanted to say that for a while." Lily said. One single tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_It's nice to know you are so easily influenced by your dorm-mates. I'll take my leave now," Lily began to walk away._

"_Lily, please, I...," Severus' voice trailed of. _

"_Goodbye, Severus." Lily turned and was about to walk off when she saw the same thing that Severus saw. Minerva was standing in the walkway. _

"_Back to your common rooms, Ms. Evans," Minerva said looking at the tear stains on the child's cheeks."_

_Minerva watched as she disappeared down the path. Now the only person who is left, besides Severus, was Minerva. She walked up to her son. She could see the hurt in his eyes. _

"_Severus,"Minerva walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "What happened?"_

"_Nothing," Severus said, looking at the ground. _

_Severus moved to walk pass his Professor when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His breath hitched. He didn't want comfort now. Not after saying such a horrible thing to his best, his only, friend. But the hand wouldn't move. It just stayed there. _

_Severus shook his head. He didn't want comfort. He didn't deserve comfort. But he knew he didn't have the strength to move out of her grip. He was so disgusted with his weakness, and when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders in an embrace, his breath hitched again. _

_Minerva heard what Severus said and she knew that he would probably beat himself up for it. She knew that he didn't believe what the other Slytherin said about Muggleborns. In fact, she had seen on several occasions this bright student in her arms defend his best friend to the point of his own house ostracizing and ridiculing him._

"_Do you want to talk about it?," Minerva asked quietly, rubbing her hand up and down Severus' back. She felt his head shake on her shoulder. She sighed and just held her wayward boy a little longer. She told him that she would always be available to him when he needed her._

"_How did you know I was out here?" Severus mumbled in her robes still not wanting to remove himself from her embrace. _

_Minerva smiled a little and stepped back. Severus looked at his Professor. _

"_Do you still have your Christmas present?"_

_Severus had a puzzled look at first as his hand reached into his pocket. He just knew that everything would have fallen out of it since that blasted Potter hexed him and had him hanging upside down. But to his surprise the small coin was still there perfectly nestled in his pocket. Severus pulled it out. Minerva looked at the coin in his hand and nodded. _

"_Good," She said. "I want you to always have that on you. I had hope that it would come in handy when you went back home to your father, but I see that now it is needed for while you are in school."_

"_What is this, really?"_

"_I have one of it's sister coins," she began. "And it alerted me that you were in trouble."_

"_That's how you knew where I was," Severus concluded._

_Minerva shook her head. "I didn't. I've been searching for you for the past fifteen minutes. When I couldn't find you in the library or the potions' lab, I know there was only one place left for you to be, and that's here." _

"_So how long had you been here?" Anger began to lace his voice. "Did you stand by and watch what your precious Gryffindors did to me this time? Did you like what you saw?"_

"_Severus Tobias Snape," Minerva reprimanded. "You will calm yourself this instant. I've already told you I have been searching the castle for you. I didn't get here until I heard what you said to Lily." Severus sighed and looked down. "Now," in a much calmer voice. "You want to tell me what happened?"_

_Severus sighed again and looked up at his Professor, who was turning out to be more of a mother figure towards him than a just a teacher. He told her the whole story of what happen from leaving Ancient Ruins to Lily leaving. At the end of his story, Severus was back in Minerva's arms. She embraced him again when he got to the point of him hurting Lily's feelings._

"_I'm so sorry, son," Minerva whispered in his ear, holding him in her arms. "Give it a few days. If its a friendship worth having, she will forgive you."_

Severus looked down at the boy standing next to him. Blasted those cursed eyes, he thought.

"Take my arm, Potter," Severus commanded.

"But sir, what about..." Harry started, but Severus cut him off.

"Just hold on to the bear. You need it more than anyone else." His voice was harsh but not mean. Harry just blinked at his Professor. "Now, grab hold." He held out his arm for Harry to grab.

Harry maneuvered the bear in his arm that was in the sling and grabbed hold of his teacher's arm.

"Do not let go," was the last thing that was said before a loud cracking noise and neither wizard was standing in that spot anymore.

Harry swayed a bit. He was surprised that he didn't fall. He's never encountered that feeling before. He's traveled by floo and port-key, but this was totally different. If Harry had anything in his stomach, he felt it might have made a grand re-entrance.

Severus stood still next to Potter. He knew that this had to be the first time that Harry had apparated the way the boy swayed. He stay still for Harry to let him get his barrings. Once Harry's head stop swimming he let go of the grip he had on Severus' arm. He looked around and didn't recognized where he was.

"Uh, sir?" Harry said looking around.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" Severus drawled walking down the street.

"Where are we?" Harry began to follow Snape down the street. "I thought you were taking me back to my - relatives." Harry couldn't help the hesitation that came from calling out his relatives.

Severus stopped walking and turned and faced Harry. Harry couldn't help but stop and look up at his teacher.

"Do you really want to go back to those people?" Harry blinked at his teacher and shook his head. "I thought so." Severus then turned and began to walk down the street again. This time Harry followed Severus down the street. They stopped once they got to the end. There was a two story house. Severus walked through the gate and towards the front door.

"Come Mr. Potter," Severus said opening up the front door. "Welcome to my home."

Harry stood in the walkway with a complete and utter shock. Never would he think that his most hated teacher would bring him to his house. Could it be that he actually heard his pleas in the Infirmary? Oh, Harry could only hope. Slowly, but surely Harry walked up the walkway and towards the door and looked inside.

Maybe, just maybe, Harry thought.

**TBC**

**A/N: I can not thank you for the continuing support that you have shown me with this story. I would like to thank _HP simply_ for adding my story to their archives. **

**A/N: A special thank you for all those who have favored, followed, and review my story. I can not tell you how appreciative I am for all of you. THANK YOU! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**_

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 8! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**SLAP!**_

_The sound reverberated around the room. Severus stood in complete shock, looking at his newly adoptive mother. His cheek turning slightly pink from the hit he had just endured. Not once did it ever occur to him that she would lay a hand on him. He thought the whole point of this adoption was to get away from an abusive parent, not end up in another one. Maybe taking the Dark Mark wasn't the brightest idea, but he really didn't have a choice. Lucius would not leave him alone about it. Neither would Nott, Goyle, or Crabbe. And if he wanted to have a security and belonging enough to keep the Marauders off his back, then he needed to take that mark. _

"_Why did you do it?" Minerva's voice was thick with tears, her hand slightly stinging from slapping Severus. Those black eyes of her son looked at her pierced with anger and fear. Severus turned to walk away, she grabbed his arm and he stayed put. "Severus."_

"_You wouldn't understand," Severus said. His voice quiet. She could hear the hurt in his voice, but she had to push him. She wanted to understand why he would taint himself with the mark like that. _

"_Well, help me understand."_

"_I had to take the mark," Severus turned and faced Minerva. "I wanted it. I needed it. Now Lucius..."_

"_Wait a minute," Minerva cut Severus off. "Lucius? Lucius Malfoy. I can't believe you would listen to that boy. Him and his little entourage is no better than James and his friends._

"_He is not like Potter! No one is like Potter, or Black. Don't compare my friends with those Gryffindors."_

"_Severus," Minerva admonished. "What's is going on with you?" She grabbed his left arm. "This is not you."_

_Severus snatched his arm from her grasp. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"_

_Minerva stepped back and looked at her son. "Severus."_

"_No," Severus yelled. "I am not a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin. And I am proud of my decision."_

"_No, you're not," Minerva said quietly. "You've doomed yourself, Severus." She no longer held her tears back as they streamed down her face. "Can you not see that."_

_Severus looked at Minerva for the first time with disgust. "I don't need your approval. I don't need you. I didn't ask you to adopt me. So you can just leave me alone." With that Severus turned and walked out of his adoptive mother's office. _

Minerva sat in her chair. She had not moved since Severus left, telling her that he was taking Harry back to the Dursleys. Her heart was just breaking. It was happening all over again. She was losing her son again. Absentmindedly, she continued rubbing her hands and wrist. After sitting in her chair for what seemed like forever she slowly gotten up and went to bed.

_0000_00000_0000_-0000_0000_00_

Albus walked back to his office with a serene smile on his face. All was coming into place. He had Severus under his thumb and there was nothing that Minerva or even Severus could do about it. Once he got to his chambers, Albus walked over to Fawkes and began to rub his feathers.

"All is coming to plan," Albus said to his familiar. "Soon I will have Harry to understand."

Fawkes shrilled in contentment at his master. Albus petted him one more time and then retired to his chambers for the night with a smile in his heart and one on his face.

_0000-_00000_-0000_0000_

Severus showed Harry where he was going to be sleeping. Slowly Harry followed his potion professor throughout the house. Once they got to the room, Severus walked in and Harry followed. To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement. There was a big four poster bed in the corner, usual furnishing in the room that he'd seen in his Aunt and Uncle's room, but nothing that he ever had. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it.

"We will be staying here for the rest of the summer." A voice brought Harry out of his musing.

"Sir?" Harry looked up at Severus.

"No one can know that we are here. Not your friends. Especially, Albus and M-Minerva." His professor's stumbling over his head of house didn't go unnoticed to Harry.

"Sir," Harry looked at his teacher and could tell something was bothering him, but he didn't know what.

"The bathroom is right in the corner. Breakfast will be at 7. I expect you to be in the kitchen to eat at that time. You'll find clothes in the cupboard. They should all be about your size. We will talk more in the morning. Goodnight, Potter." With that Severus turned and walked out of the room. Harry stood there and looked at the doorway where his Professor stood, wondering what was wrong with his Professor. It was not like Snape to show uneasiness like that. Harry looked around the room again and sighed. He walked over to the cupboard and looked inside. He couldn't believe what he saw. There were a lot of clothes, nightshirts, trainers, trousers, shirts, anything he could think of was in that wardrobe.

Where on earth did all these clothes come from? Harry thought.

Reaching in he realized that he still had the blasted bear in his arms. He turned to throw it on the bed, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He walked over to the bed and placed it down and walked back over to look at all the clothes.

He pulled out some pajamas and walked to the small bathroom. He went in washed and changed, as much as he could with only the use of one arm, and came back to the bed. He was about to move the teddy bear off the bed, but again he couldn't. Harry climbed into bed and laid down. He use to think that the beds in the Gryffindor dormitories were the most comfortable beds ever. Well, now he realized that he was wrong. The bed was so soft, he was asleep before he knew it.

_0000_0000_-0000_0000_-000_00_

Severus walked down to his lab after leaving Harry's new room. Once inside, his guard, mask, came down. He couldn't believe what has just happened. His chest hurt. How could he allow his heart to be broken again. He loved his mother. He still loved her. He just wish she trusted him more. Yes, there were things that he couldn't tell her, but there were other things that he would never keep from her. His feelings about Harry were genuine and he meant what he said about taking Harry in. No child deserved to live like that; in fear. And that's what Severus saw tonight when Harry was begging for his stay at Hogwarts. But there was something else that was underlining in his plea. Something that would cause a fourteen year old boy to not care if he'd been Kissed.

Severus took a deep breath and walked over to his cauldron. He pulled out his potions book and looked for the one that he made and modified for his mother. He began to brew. It took three hours but he was finished. He bottled up the potion and let it cool. He had enough of the medicine that would help Minerva with her hands. He thought about using his owl, Archimedes, but thought wiser to it. He didn't want his owl intercepted. That would mean that not only would his mother, but Albus, would know where he was and if he knew that he would find out that he didn't take Harry back to Surrey. He could not have that. So he decided on another route.

"Tami," Severus called out.

"Yes, Master Sev'us." Tami popped in the lab.

"I want you to give this to my mother. She is to have this with her morning tea and another one before she goes to bed. Make sure she takes nothing else with this."

"Yes, Master Sev'us."

Tami reached out for the phial, but Severus lifted his hand just from her reached. Her big eyes looked puzzled at her mistress' son.

"She is not to have any hot totties. No firewhiskey at all. I know how she can be, but not with this."

He knew his mother too well. Her way of trying to make since of what is going on, she will drink some firewhiskey or pour some in her tea. But with the brew that he was giving her, it was a stronger set since she would have to basically take all at once instead of throughout the week like she normally would have to do. Even the small amounts that she usually drinks from time to time would have devastating results with this particular brew Severus made.

"Yes, Master Sev'us," Tami nodded again. She reached for the phials and this time was successful at retrieving them.

"Tami," Severus called out again. "Do not tell mother where I am. And do not let her know that you put that in her tea. Understand?"

With one final nod, Tami popped out of Severus' lab. Severus walked back upstairs towards his room. He stopped at the room Harry was in and peeked inside. When he saw, he could not keep the smirk off of his face. Harry was asleep, curled up on his side. He looked so peaceful as he slept. But looking at the little brat as he sleep was not what made him smirk. It was the fact that said boy in question was still clutching that bloody bear. The same bear he wanted to return to the Infirmary earlier that night. Severus walked in the room and to the bed. He pulled the cover up to Harry's shoulders and turned and walked out of the room and went into his own room and got ready for bed.

**TBC**

**A/N: I can not thank you all enough for the wonderful support that you have given me with this story. :) **

**For all those who have taking the time to leave a review; THANK YOU! :)**

**Thank you to all who have added my story to their favorites list. **

**Thank you to the MANY of you that are following my story. :) **

**You don't know how much joy it brings me when I see that my story is being so well received. **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box**_

_**A/N: Here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"_Freak, get in here!" Vernon yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

_Harry slowly got up from his bed, sore from all the work he did on the yard yesterday. All he wanted to do was sleep. But sleep was a luxury that he couldn't afford. _

"_FREAK!"_

_Harry opened the door to his room and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, but to his surprise no one was in there. No uncle Vernon. No aunt Petunia. No Dudley. He looked around and still, no one. He saw dirty dishes in the sink, so he walked over to clean them. _

_Maybe this is what he called me for, Harry thought. Starting the water to fill the sink, he did not hear footsteps behind him. The next instance, white light and a blind sharp pain radiated from his head. The hit came again to the same spot as before. This time he covered his head with his arms. He did not see his attacker, nor did he want to. Soapy water going everywhere, since his hands were in the sink at the time. When the next blow came about, it was a total surprise as it was not to his head but to his lower back, knocking him to his knees. Once on the floor he began to curl up into a ball trying to protect his vital organs from the assault that was happening to him. _

_A kick here. A punch there. The blows seemed to be endless. Then just as suddenly they started. It ended. Harry was, laying on his stomach, on the floor hurting from what seemed like head to toe. All was quiet. The only thing Harry could hear was his ragged breathing. His attacker said not one word while beating him. Then he heard the familiar sound of a zipper. His breathing began to go faster. His heart beating so fast, Harry's afraid that it would stop at any moment. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want this to happen again. _

__000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000__

Severus just started to settle down. He was easing into a restful slumber when he heard it. It was very subtle. At first he didn't think it was anything, but he heard it again. It was a low moaning. It could be the only other person in the house. Getting up and putting on his robes, Severus made his way to Harry's room. When he got in the room, he could see that Harry was in the midst of a nightmare.

Severus walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it.

_This time he covered his head with his arms. He did not see his attacker, nor did he want to. Soapy water going everywhere, since his hands were in the sink at the time. When the next blow came about, it was a total surprise as it was not to his head but to his lower back, knocking him to his knees._

"Potter," Severus leans down, with his hand on the boys chest. "Harry. It's just a dream." His voice was low and soothing. Harry started to calm down. His movements silenced. Severus was just about to get up when a whole new set of screams came from the sleeping boy.

_Then he heard the familiar sound of a zipper. His breathing began to go faster. His heart beating so fast, Harry's afraid that it would stop at any moment. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want this to happen again._

His arms flailing, his legs kicking. Severus had to grip Harry's arms and lay them across his chest to keep from hitting him.

Harry feeling pinned, tears began to stream down from his closed eyes.

"No," cried in his sleep. "No, please don't." Harry moaned out. He got one of his hands out of his professor's grip and absently gripped Severus' robe. Just like in the Infirmary, Harry pulled himself up to Severus and curled up next to him.

Instinctively, Severus let go of Harry's other hand and wrapped his arms around the crying child. Harry began to calm down. His crying changed to hiccups, then his breathing evened out. He fell back asleep in Snape's arms.

Once Severus felt Harry calming down, he lowered the boy back in the bed. He looked around and found the black bear on the floor by the bed. He picked it up and placed it beside Harry's head. Very slowly he began to pry Harry's hands off of his robes.

The calming smells of potions began to fill Harry's nose. The same scent that he's been smelling that has completely calmed him. That has made him feel safe and secure. He felt hands on his. Hands that weren't hurting him. They just were opening his grip. Slowly consciousness was bringing Harry to a state of awareness, the more aware he was becoming the more he was hoping that this wasn't a dream and that he wasn't living in his nightmare. He didn't want his comfort to leave.

When Severus was finally free from Harry's grip, still thinking that Harry was asleep, he stood up from the bed. A small voice stopped Severus in his tracks.

"Wait."

Severus turned and saw a pair of green eyes looking up at him. They were looking at him, but weren't really seeing him.

"Don't leave me, please." Severus could see the tears forming in Harry's eyes.

"You will not be alone, child," Severus said sitting back down on the side of the bed.

"Pro-professor," Harry stuttered out.

"Go back to sleep, child. We will talk in the morning." With that, Harry fell back asleep. Severus deeply sighed, got up and left the sleeping child to go to his room and try to get some rest.

_0000_0000_-0000_0000_0000_00_

Minerva awoke to her hands hurting worse than they ever had. She was afraid that she wouldn't even be able to get dressed. Once she finally got up, she called for her personal elf.

"Tami," Minerva weakly called out.

"Here, mistress," Tami popped by Minerva's bed. Tami saw the pain in her mistress' eyes and tears began to fill those big green eyes. "Mistress."

"It's fine, Tami," Minerva said through clenched teeth. Her hands and wrist throbbing in pain. "I just need my poti... oh dear." Minerva sighed. "He's not here is he?" She was crestfallen as she laid back down on the bed. "Severus." A lone tear streamed down to her pillow. "Oh Severus, don't stay away too long."

Tami left with a silent pop and returned just as quick with a small tea pot. She poured her mistress a cup of tea and handed it to her. Minerva looked up at her elf.

"Drink, mistress," Tami pleaded, not liking to see her mistress upset. "It will make you feel better."

Minerva sat up and took the tea cup. When she put it to her lips, she smiled. It was a teary smile, but a smile none the less. One thing about having the youngest Potion Master as her son, she could smell his potions in the faintest of things. And now, in her Earl Grey tea, she could smell her son's work, and all she could do was smile.

"You must drink all, my mistress."

"Where is – no, Tami, listen to me," Minerva said with much more energy. "Whatever my son needs, you get it for him. No questions."

"Yes, mistress." A smile came across the small elf's face.

"Go. Go take care of him." With a small pop, the elf was gone. Minerva took a long sip of her tea and a small smile on her face as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed. Even though last night didn't end as she liked. Knowing that her son was out there, but still close enough that she could still keep in contact with her son, made the morning that much bearable. From a long line of regrets that she can count with her son, the one thing she did not regret was bonding him with her elf Tami. She still remembered that bittersweet day on Halloween night almost fourteen-years ago.

_Minerva walked back to her chambers. It was all so surreal. She could not believe that the Potters were dead. Gone. Just like that. As she walked to the seventh floor she remembers the last time she spoke with Lily. Oh, not to have her afternoon tea with her former student anymore. She sighed. Then she heard it. Sobbing in the distance. Minerva pulled out her wand. Carefully, she walked down the hall towards the wailing. When she turned the corner, what she saw nearly made her heart stop. Severus, her son whom she had not seen since he took the Dark Mark, was on the floor in front of her chambers, sobbing and wailing. Quickly, Minerva returned her wand up her sleeve and rushed over to her distraught son._

_Severus was leaning against her chamber door. Tears streaming down his face. One look at her son and she knew that Severus got word that his best friend had died tonight. She knew that Severus loved Lily, and her heart just broke watching her son cry out his grief. She knelt down next to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her heart broke more for her son, when he recoiled from her touch. _

"_No," Severus sobbed out. "No."_

"_Severus," Minerva cooed. "Come on, get up."_

_Reluctantly, Severus allowed his mother to help him up and they walked inside her chambers. Minerva helped Severus in one of the chairs by the fireplace._

"_Tami," Minerva called out. _

_A small pop and Tami appeared next to them._

"_Yes, mistress," Tami said with a slight bow. _

"_Bring some tea, for me and my son."_

"_Son?" Tami looked from her mistress to the mean Potions teacher._

"_Yes Tami," Minerva loosing patience with her elf. "You will do as I say, and go bring my son some tea." With that, Tami popped out of the chambers. Minerva's attention went back to her son. He was sitting in the chair with his head in his hand. The tears did not stop. _

"_Severus."_

"_It's all my fault," Severus' voice was raw from crying. "She's dead."_

_Minerva transfigured the table next Severus in to an ottoman so that she could sit next to her son. "It's not your fault."_

"_Yes it is," Severus argued. "I should not be here." He started to rise from the chair when he felt a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Do not even think of getting up," Minerva said leaving no room for arguing. "Tami." Minerva called for her elf._

"_Yes, my mistress," Tami popped in the room holding a tray in her hands. _

"_Sit the tray down. I'll take care of the tea. I want you to bring me a bowl and a wet flannel. _

_Seconds later Tami returned with the requested items. She began to wipe her son's brow with the cool flannel. At first Severus leaned into the ministration, but reality set in and he knew that his mother didn't love him anymore._

"_No," Severus said weakly. "No, I don't deserve your kindness." His throat began to burn again with hot tears._

"_Nonsense,"Minerva said wiping his brow and eyes with the flannel. "You deserve so much. So much that I cannot provide, but it will be alright." Making sure that he didn't try to get up. "You will stay here. I'll hear nothing more about it."_

_Severus looked up at his mother. His redden eyes washed with tears, gave a single nod and laid his head on the back of the chair. Once she finished, she left the flannel over his eyes. Slowly his breathing began to calm, slow down and deepen. After a few minutes, Minerva noticed that Severus was asleep. She went to the side cupboard and pulled out a heavy afghan to cover her son up in. Once she made sure that she tucked in her son, (She couldn't help but to smile at the thought of tucking in Severus Snape,) she cupped her son's face and kissed him on his forehead as he slept._

"_Oh Severus," Minerva said looking at her sleeping son. "It's been too long since you've been here. This will not happen again." And for the third time this night, Minerva called out to her personal elf._

_When Tami showed up, Minerva had one order; bond with Severus. Never again will she go months of not knowing where her son is. She regretted that argument. If she had to do it all over, she would have changed how she handled the situation. She would have still been upset about her son taking the mark, but she shouldn't have hit him._

_Minerva went and got her self changed into something more for lounging, sat on the chair opposite Severus and she stayed by her son's side the entire night. _

_0000_0000_0000_-0000_0000_

Harry woke up and stretched in the bed. He fumbled around on the night stand to feel for his glasses. Once he found them and put them on his face, the memory of what happened last night just flooded his mind. He remembers he had a nightmare. He remembers what happened after his nightmare. Sometimes he hated that he couldn't remember what it was that scared him so badly. What did surprise him was the actions of his feared Potion Master. Snape didn't make fun of him. He didn't push him away. He held him until he stopped crying. The professor actually let him cling on to him.

There was a knock on the other side of the door.

"I know you are awake, Potter. Please get up and get dress. We need to talk. I want you to have some breakfast. You're too skinny as it is an you can't afford to miss meals."

With that, Severus walked away. Harry listened to the sounds of his professor's footfalls walking down the halls.

Harry sighed and got up. Why put off the inevitable? He knew what happened last night was probably never going to happened again.

Harry got dressed in record time, he sighed and opened the door and headed down to the dining room to see Professor Snape.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has favored, followed and reviewed my story. Your continuing support with my story is nothing short of amazing! :) Thank you! :)**_

_**Many hugs and kisses to you all**_

_**Mandancie :)**_

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**_


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot.

A special thanks to my beta, The Lonely God With a Box

A/N: Here is Chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 10

Harry walked to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. There, at the table, was his potions professor reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Potter." Severus said behind the paper.

"Morning, sir," a timid voice came from the doorway.

Severus lowered the paper to look at his newest guest. Harry stood at the door. Severus was half surprised the he didn't have that bear attached to him.

"Sit, Mr. Potter," Severus said. "We have much to talk about."

Harry really didn't like the idea of talking. He really wasn't sure why he was in his Potion Professor's home, or when he would be really going back to his relatives.

"Sir," Harry said sitting down across from his teacher. "Are you going to take me back?"

Severus looked incredulously at his new ward. "I thought I explained to you that you would not be going back."

"But I thought you would change your mind."

"And why would I do that, Potter?"

Harry lowered his head looking at his hands on the table, and mumbled something that Severus could not understand.

"Mr. Potter," for the first time this morning, Severus' voice was as stern as if he was teaching. "I know that you can speak and speak properly. Now you will look at me and repeat what you said. Clearly this time. Is that understood. Now why did you think that I would change my mind?"

Harry nodded his head, swallowed and looked up at his professor. "Because of last night."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy. Last night? Why would he think that I would change my mind about last night, Severus thought.

"Last night?" Severus asked.

"I woke you up." Harry answered, looking back down at the table. The last thing he wanted was to be made fun of because of his nightmares. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to wake you up." Harry said in a rush.

Severus sat back in his chair and looked at the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Cause-Him-Stress, and shook his head. Harry was sitting here getting himself all worked up because he woke Severus up. Severus almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. If the boy didn't look so grief-stricken, he would have thought Harry was joking.

"You think that I'm upset with you because you had a nightmare last night?"

Harry sighed and nodded his head, that was still lowered. He was back to watching the table then looking up at the adult when they talked.

"You know, Mr. Potter," Severus began getting up from his seat and walking over to the stove to get some more tea. "Last night was not the first nightmare that I've sat with you through."

A horrified look from Harry met Severus. Harry didn't know what to think anymore. Not the first nightmare. Harry's head began to spin.

"Yes, Potter," Severus said sitting back down in his chair. "You've been struggling with nightmares since I got you in Surrey."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. His most hated professor came and got him from Surrey, but why did he agree with Professor Dumbledore to take him back if he pick him up? This isn't right. He hates me. He's never liked me. I don't get it. I'm not understanding.

Severus sat looking at the child sitting across from him going through a panic attack. He didn't think that him telling Harry that he rescued him from Surrey would garner this kind of reactions. Harry started wheezing and shaking. Severus accio'd the only thing that he could think of that would calm the boy down; the bear. He wasn't liking the wheezing. That meant that his pneumonia was starting to get worse. Severus got up and slid his chair closer towards Harry. He cupped Harry's chin and lifted his head so that he could look in the boy's eyes. Harry was shaking in his teacher's hands. Slowly Severus removed Harry's glasses so that he could get a good look at his eyes. Harry's eyes were glassy. He was not looking at anything. There was pain in the young boy's eyes.

"Harry," Severus voice was low and soothing. "Harry listen to me. I need you to calm down. You're working yourself in a state."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to move his head. It was getting hard to breathe and he couldn't move. He can't stay here. Things don't make since. Things were becoming the unknown. Harry didn't like the unknown. The unknown meant that he's going to get hurt. He didn't know the rules of the unknown and that meant trouble for him. He tried to take a deep breath but his chest hurts. Then he feels something soft press against his chest. He wanted to wrap his arms around the soft object but his arms felt like jello. Even though, just this morning he took off the sling on his arm, and it felt good to be able to move his arm. Now it felt like his limbs don't belong to him. Things started to get dark. The darkness was becoming inviting. Harry welcomed the darkness like an old friend.

Severus, trying to calm Harry down, was surprised at his response to everything that has happened. He didn't understand what was upsetting Harry into hysterics. He just knew that he needed to get the child's breathing back under control. When Harry's shoulders slumped and the rigid nature that the boy lazed under his hand, Severus knew the inevitable was about to occur; Harry was loosing consciousness.

"Harry," Severus called out again. "Har..." He wasn't able to get anything else out for Harry's limped body fell sideways into his Professor's chest.

Severus picked up the child and carried him to the living room and laid him on the couch.

"Tami," he called out laying Harry on the couch.

A small pop sounded next to Severus. A tiny gasp came from the elf.

"I need you to watch him," Severus said without looking at his elf.

"Master Harry Potter," Tami gasped out. "Why is Master Harry Potter here? Why he hurt?"

"Tami, please," Severus scowled. "I do not have time for this." Getting up from the couch. "Stay with him. I will return soon. Do NOT leave him."

Tami looked up at her mistress' son with sad eyes.

"I will not leave Master Harry Potter."

Severus gave the elf a curt nod and then turned and left the room. He really did not want to go to Spinner's End. Too many bad memories. That's why he purchased the small two story house in Lewisham to get away from the awful memories of his father. But Spinner's End is where he needed to go. When he needed to make a dangerous potions that were volatile in nature he would brew it there. If there were damages from the brewing then it wouldn't be any hardship or loss if the house was destroyed.

Well, right now, Severus needed to get to Spinner's End. Harry needed a potion that Severus kept stored in two places; Spinner's End and his private stores at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was out of the question, so he apparated to Spinner's End after giving Tami the order to not leave the child. It only took a few minutes to find what he needed and he apparated back to his home in Lewisham, where he had a very sick boy that worked himself into a panic attack.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Minerva finished getting dressed and decided to have her breakfast with the other staff members that were still at the castle for the summer holidays. Buttoning up the last of her blouse and putting on her green outer robe, she realized that her hands were not hurting. She couldn't help the smile on her face when she was able to ball up her fist and they not hurt. But that wonderful feeling didn't last long. As she walked to the Great Hall, she knew that there was one teacher that would not be there having his breakfast, and that broke her heart. She hated that her son didn't feel that he could truly trust her. She knew that he was a spy and that there were some things that he would have to keep silent, but she just knew that they saw eye to eye when it came down to Harry. Something had changed. And she was determined to find out what. As she walked into the Great Hall, and saw Albus sitting at the table, she stilled her nerves. So much, she wanted to strangle that old coot with his own beard for making her son take Harry back to those dreadful people, but for right now she would hold the peace. She put on her best pinched face and walked up to the table.

"Good morning, Minerva," Albus said. He eyes twinkled brightly.

Minerva suppressed the smirk, that would've put Severus' to shame, and just gave the Headmaster a slight nod.

As she sat down next to the Headmaster, Albus tried to hold conversation with her.

"Now, Minnie," Albus began, as he scooped up what looked like his seconds on the eggs. "I know you must be a little upset."

"Upset!" Minerva's voice got louder. She looked around the professor's table to see who could possibly eavesdrop on their conversation. "Let me tell you about how upset I am. First off..."

"Now Minnie," Albus said with a mischievous smile on his face. "You can not possibly still be upset about Severus and Harry." Minerva looked at Albus as if he really lost his mind. "Severus is a grown man, and he can do as he pleases.

But I will say this," Albus put his fork down and turned slightly towards Minerva. "When Severus returns, I will talk with him, and I will check on Harry in Surrey just to ease your heart that he is in no danger."

"Now Albus," Minerva started but was cut off again.

"Will everyone please excuse me?" Albus said getting up. "I have some pressing matters that must be taken care of. I should hope to see you all at dinner."

With that Albus walked out of the Great Hall leaving Minerva more angry than when she came in. Sometimes, Minerva thought, just sometimes, she really wish that she could strangle that old coot with his own beard.

_0000_00000_0000_00000_000000_

Severus came into the living room holding a few things. One of them, which had Tami truly starring, was that black bear.

"Master Sev'us," Tami moved out of the way.

"Tami," Severus said putting the items down on the small table beside him, not looking at he. "I want you to bring something light for us to eat for breakfast. Toast and black tea for me. Scrambled eggs, toast, and pumpkin juice for Potter."

"Yes, Master Sev'us."

"One more thing," Tami turned back to Severus as he called out. "No one, I mean no one, is to know that Potter is here. Not even mother."

If an elf's face could lose color, than Tami's just did from that order. Don't tell Mistress. She started to shake her head.

"Tami," Severus' tone was light. "I know you are struggling." A pair of big eyes met her mistress's son. "I'm only giving this order to protect mother. If she knows that Potter is here, she and Potter may be in danger." Tami's eyes got big. "Now, can I entrust you with this secret?"

"Yes, Master Sev'us," Tami said with a new founded determination. "Always to protect mistress. Protect mistress, Master Harry, and you." With that a small pop and Tami disappeared.

Severus began his work on Harry. The first thing he did was run a diagnostic spell over Harry. This one was different from the last one Severus had done. This one specifically looked at the child's lungs. Not being too pleased at what he was seeing, he spelled the potion in his stomach. The pneumonia was not getting better, but it wasn't getting any worse.

Next, another items in which he brought in with him was a warm wet flannel. He placed it over the child's eyes. He pressed very gently on the flannel. Not to hurt, but just enough to keep the soothing warmness on Harry's eyes.

Severus noted that Harry's body started to move his head into the flannel. He knew that Harry was coming to. So for the last thing that he did before Harry truly waked. He, very gently, placed the black bear on Harry, just under his nose. Instinctively, Harry's arms came around the bear and gripped it tightly. Severus, letting go of the bear, but still pressing on the flannel, looked down at the small boy that had way too many problems for a fourteen going on fifteen year old.

There was a small pop that sounded in the other room, letting Severus know that their breakfast has returned. He got confirmation of that, when Tami walked to the doorway and announced that breakfast was on the table. He nodded at her and then turned back to the boy on his couch. Severus knew what had to be done. He had to speak with Harry.

"Wake up, Potter," Severus could feel Harry starting to tense up under his hand. "I know you're awake."

The only thing Harry did to let Severus know that he was indeed listening; he was clutching the black bear for dear life.

"Harry," Severus' voice was low and soothing. The same way he talked Harry out of his nightmares at Figg's house and the Infirmary. "You are not in trouble. No harm will come to you. But I would like you to wake so that you can eat some breakfast."

For the next minute or two nothing was said. Then Severus heard the boy's voice under his hand.

"You promise?"

TBC

A/N: I can not express how much gratitude I have for your continuing support. I have hit a milestone for myself. Over 200 followers for this story. Thank You! :)

To all who have reviewed, favored, and followed my story; Thank You. Please continue supporting this story.

Many hugs and kisses

Mandancie :)

Follow my Mandanice page on Facebook.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to _The Lonely God With a Box_ for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 11**

"You promise?"

Severus moved the flannel away from the young boys eyes and looked down to a pair of emerald eyes, Lily's eyes, looking up at him. Pleading with him. Pleading that someone, anyone, would believe him, and take care of him.

"I won't have to go back to my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked gripping his bear tightly.

"I promise, child. You will not go back."

To this day, Harry would never understand how those words affected him so much, but it did. What he did next surprised Severus more than he would care to admit. Harry sat up, letting his bear fall on the floor and wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck. Severus awkwardly patted Harry's back.

"Calm your self, Mr. Potter." Severus said trying to dislodge himself from Harry's clutches. "If you would be so kind as to detach your self from me. I am not your bloody bear."

Harry didn't care what his professor said. He wasn't going back to his relatives.

"Potter," Severus said. "Let me go, this instant."

Harry let go of his teacher's neck and slid back on the couch.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said, his head down.

Severus sighed, standing up rubbing his neck. "Stop apologizing, Potter. Again, not the first time. But I do have a liking to breathing and I would like to continue breathing. Come, Potter. I want you to eat something."

Harry looked up at Severus as he walked out of the living room. He sat there thinking about all that his professor said. He doesn't have to go back. He's free of them. All of them.

"Potter," called from the other room, bringing Harry out of his musing. "I would like you to get something in your stomach other than that potion."

Harry got up off the couch and was walking out of the living room when the next thing he heard was, "Leave that bloody bear on the couch."

Harry looked down and saw that he was still holding on tot he bear. Slightly turning pink, Harry put the bear down and walked into the kitchen.

_00000_0000_0000_0000_00000_0000_

Breakfast went as uneventful as two rivals could be. Even though Harry was ever so pleased to not have to go back to his relatives, he was still worried that doing the wrong thing would still change his Professor's mind and make him be sent back. Once the dishes were gone, Severus instructed Harry to follow him. Harry did and they were back in the room where he slept the previous night.

"I want you to get some rest," Severus pulled the cover on the bed back. "I don't like the way your lungs are sounding. Go change back into the pajamas you were in." Harry walked into the bathroom and changed and came back to the bed. "I do not want you getting up for anything unless you're going to the privy. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said getting in the bed. Severus pull the cover up to Harry's chest.

"I'll be back in a little while," Severus started to turn and leave the room when he felt a hand on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Harry gripping his sleeve rather tightly.

"What if...," Harry began, but trailed off. Severus tilted his head looking at the boy.

He held out his hand and just said one word. "Accio." Within seconds that blasted bear was in Severus' hand. Harry looked at the bear. He didn't want to admit that he wanted, no he needed the bear. But he was fourteen, going to be fifteen in a couple of weeks. What would it mean if Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, needed a bloody teddy bear to sleep?

Severus could see the struggle in the boys face. That boy, he could read him like a book, Severus thought.

"Because of the potion that I gave you earlier," Severus stated. "I can not give you dreamless sleep to stem off the nightmares. You're fine when you have that bear, and even if you do have a nightmare, you'll have something to clutch to." Harry ears burned with embarrassment.

Now what a wonderful time to be made fun of, Harry thought. He would never live it down now. Everyone will know that Harry Potter sleeps with a teddy bear.

"Potter," Severus' voice was stern, but only enough to get his attention. "You will stop this right now. Your emotions show on your face and this will end. There is nothing wrong with having this." Holding the bear out to Harry, in which Harry took and clutched it to his chest. "You are not weak for needing this."

"You're going to make fun of me. Tell everyone that I need this bear to sleep."

Severus sighed and looked at the boy who looked to young for his age, clutching a bear for dear life.

"Listen to me," Severus said sitting down on the end of the bed and facing Harry. "I want you to hear this and understand. No one will make fun of you. I do not make fun of this. I specifically transfigured this bear for you, Potter."

"What," Harry really couldn't believe his ears. "You- you made..."

"Yes, Potter," Severus sighed. "I permanently transfigured my robes into that bear. When you were having a nightmare in the infirmary, while I was trying to keep you on the bed you clutched on to me, about the same way you're clutching that bear now. It took Minerva to free me from your hold, and contrary to popular belief, I do not go around telling other children in my house about what is happening to other students in other houses. I do not start rumors. Do we understand each other, Potter?"

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled into the bear's head.

"Good, now, get some rest. I'll check in on you later. If you need something, call Tami. She will get it for you. Just Tami and no one else."

"Yes sir," Harry slurred out. He eye lids were becoming heavy. It surprised Harry how tired he really was.

Within minutes, Harry was sleeping peacefully. Severus made sure that Harry was tucked in and the bear was closely by the boy before he walked out of the room. Severus really didn't like the fact that he had to leave Harry alone, but he needed to make a trip to Surrey, and after what happened in the kitchen this morning, he didn't want to subject Harry to going there, even if it was just to pick up his things.

Severus walked out of the bedroom and went to his own.

"Tami," Severus called out. A pop and Tami was standing next to her mistress's son.

"Yes, Master Sev'us," Tami said.

"How is mother?" He asked sitting on the chair by his bed. "Did you give her the potion?"

"Mistress, is fine." Tami said walking closer to the Potion Master. "I gave mistress her potion just like you told me. She drank all. Tami didn't have to help with dressing."

Severus nodded.

"Does Master Sev'us need anything? Do you want Mistress?"

Severus looked at the elf. Tami's big eyes looked like they were pleading him.

"Tami," Severus sat up in the chair. "Do not tell mother where I am. She can not know."

"No, I will not tell Mistress where Master Sev'us is."

"Thank you," Severus sat back in the seat. "I'm going to need you to watch over Harry while I'm gone. Make sure he's alright. He's resting now. I have an errand I must take care of."

"Yes, Master Sev'us."

Severus nodded and then got back up and walked out of the house. He turned and looked up at the window of the room where Harry was sleeping and then turned and apparated away.

_00000_000000_000000_00000_

Severus popped at the end of Privet Dr. Surprisingly, there were no one around. Which was really good for Severus. He knew he only had a few minutes to get to Number 4 Privet Drive, before wards of magic being used outside Potter's relatives home notified that he was there and that his was the only magical signature in the area. In the quiet form, the same he did when he walked up behind students unexpectedly, Severus made it to Number 4 in record time with no problems. Once at the front door, he did a complicated spell and saw that no one was home. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face to this knowledge. With a silent Alohomora, Severus made entrance of the house. At first glance he saw that the house was full of love and hope, but Severus knew the truth. This family was far from perfect. Far from what they wanted to portray themselves as.

Even though no one was in the house, Severus didn't want to take any chances. Just as stealthily as he came into the house, that was how he was throughout the entire house. He went through each room. With each room, the angrier he was getting. Where are his things? Severus thought. The last room he went to in the upstairs part really made his blood boil. There in front of him was a door that had no less than six locks on it. It took every bit of control he had to not blast the door completely off its hinges.

He opened the door, and when he walked inside he couldn't believe what he saw. This was no place for anyone much less a growing boy to live in. He walked over to the small crate that was used as a table and saw a picture that solidified that this room was indeed Harry's. There on the crate was a magical picture of Lily and James dancing at the fountain in the middle of Godric's Hollow. Severus picked up the picture, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He cast a locator spell that made the room turn gold, red, and finally green. If there were any of Harry's things in that room the locator spell would have turned black. Once that was done, Severus turned and walked out of the room. He knew Harry's things should be here, somewhere. But where? He's looked in every room. Severus came back down stairs and cast the same locator spell that he did in Harry's room. It started gold, then red, and finally green. Well, not all the places were green. There was on part in the hallway that was black and not green.

The cupboard under the stairs were a dark black, looking like the robes he wear. Tentatively, Severus walked over to the cupboard and opened the small door. He didn't know what hit him first; the smell or the sight of how small the place was. Severus knelt down in the doorway of the cupboard to get a closer look inside.

"Lumos."

A light from the end of Severus' wand shown brightly. What he saw in that small room, made him more angrier the more he looked. Shrinking his trunk that took up the entire space and placing it in his pocket as well, he got a good look around. Broken toys on a make-shift shelf. On the inside of the door was a paper that said 'Harry's Room.' How could they do this to Lily's child? The more he looked in the small room the more he wished that he didn't get there when there was no one here. But he knew it was time to leave. He'd been here long enough. Slowly, Severus got up and closed the door to 'Harry's Room' and walked to the front door. He peaked through the curtain of the window and saw that still there was no one there. Severus casually walked out of the house and walked to the end of the driveway. He was about to leave the property when he stopped and turned and looked at the house. The more he stood there looking at the house the more he knew that he had to leave. But he couldn't leave without leaving a parting gift. With a quick, and subtle, wave of his wand, Severus turned and walked down the street just as he came. Once down at the end of the street, the potion professor apparated back to his house.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Tami sat with Harry the entire time that Severus was gone. Harry was sleeping peacefully. Tami was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. Severus walked into the room and sat down on the bed. Tami walked over to Severus.

"Master Harry didn't wake," Tami said.

"Thank you, Tami," Severus said still looking at Harry. "You can go. We should be fine. Just make sure that mother takes her last potion."

"Yes Master Sev'us." With that and a small pop, Severus was once again alone with his sleeping guest.

"What did they do to you, child?" Severus said to the sleeping boy. He took the items he acquired and re-sized them. He knew there were other things that he needed to do, but for the life of him he couldn't leave the child right now. Not after what he just seen in that house. So he sat down in the chair that was next to Harry's bed and just watched over the child.

"Never again," He quietly said. "Never will you have to worry about those Muggles."

_0000_0000_00000_0000_0000_000_

Albus just left the Ministry. He had a meeting with the Board of Elders. He wasn't expecting it to last as long as it did, but none the less, things were coming together as Albus saw. He decided he wanted to take a stroll down London for a while to just relax. As he walked, he remembered that he promised Minerva that he would check on Harry and put her worries to ease. So after having a light snack and tea, Albus went to the back alley and apparated to Surrey. Once he got there, there was a small gathering at the other end of the street. As to not draw attention to himself he walked on the other side of the street and continued on his journey to Number 4. There are very few things that surprises Albus Dumbledore, but what he walked to completely had him dumbfounded. The house was in shambles. It was completely gutted and reversed. It look like someone turned the house inside out. Albus looked at the shambles that use to be a normal house and knew that a wizard had done this. He knew who did it, his signature was all over here, and Albus knew that he was going to have to find his Potion Master.

**TBC**

**A/N: I can not express how happy I am of the support that you are giving me with this story. :) **

**A special thanks to _Stardust Favorites_ and _The Motley Collection_ for adding me to their communities. **

**To the enormous amount of you who have favored and followed this story, I am forever humbled. :) Thank you! :)**

**To all my reviewers; Thank you! You will always hold a special place in my heart. You take the time to tell me how you like (or not like) my story. For that I am greatly appreciative. **

**Please leave a review and let me know how you like it.**

**A/N: I am co-authoring a story with _The Lonely God With a Box_. It's called "Pen Pals." It's on her profile page. Give it a read and let us know how you like it! :) **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story. **

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Here is Chapter 12. Please enjoy! :) I also want to thank _Lexie_ for catching my mistake in the last chapter. :) Good looking out! :) **

**Chapter 12**

Severus sat by Harry's bed. He knew he shouldn't have done anything to the Dursley's house, but his anger just reached a breaking point. He guessed that his only saving grace was that Albus would not know for sure who done the deed. So, Severus contented himself into the realization that as of right now, all was well. All he had to worry about was taking care of Potter.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Albus couldn't believe what he was seeing. The house was completely inside out. If he wasn't worried to where Harry was, the whole thing would have been funny. He knew that Harry wasn't loved in this house, but he had to stay there, even if it was only for a short while. (Which is what Albus was planning.) He understood Minerva's apprehension of Harry coming back here. He wasn't blind. (not yet anyway) He was planning to have Harry stay overnight and then come pick him up and take him to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer, but it seemed that someone else had other plans.

Albus walked across the street to Arabella's house. She saw Albus walking towards her house and opened the door before he could have the chance of knocking. Albus let himself in the house and Arabella closed the door.

"How are you doing, Arabella?" Albus asked once he sat down in the living room.

"I'm doing good, Albus," Arabella said.

"So," Albus leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"About?" Arabella asked.

"Harry," Albus said. She looked at Albus incredulously. The last time she saw Harry, he was on his way to the infirmary.

"Yes, Harry," Albus said. "He's supposed to be across the street. Where is he?"

Arabella's brow creased. "Albus, Severus and Minerva took Harry out of here. That was the last time that I've seen him."

"You're telling me that was the last time that you've seen Harry?" Albus asked.

Arabella nodded.

"Have you seen Severus?"

Arabella looked at Albus as if he grew another head. "Albus, what's going on?"

"Severus was ordered to bring Harry back here,"Albus said.

Arabella shrugged her shoulders. "If he brought him, I haven't seen him."

"Hm." Albus sighed. "Well, can you tell me what happened to the house?" Albus walked over to the window.

Arabella followed him and looked out the window. She looked up the street and down the street. Nothing.

"Albus," Arabella said looking up at the man standing next to her. "Forgive me, but are you alright?"

Albus looked at her. "What is it I'm suppose to be looking at?"

"The Dursley's house." Albus said, his voice a little harsh.

"It looks fine."

Albus turned and looked out the window. For the second time in a row, he was surprised. There were no one standing outside. The house was fine. He knew he needed to talk to his potions professor. Soon.

_0000_000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Severus sat with Harry for a little while, then he decided he would brew some potions. He knew he had to get started replenishing his private stores as well as the infirmary's stock as well. And what better time than now, since Harry was asleep. He got up from his chair and walked over to Harry. He put his hand on the child's forehead, checking to see if he was getting a fever. Feeling warm but not hot, Severus figured that he was doing alright to be left alone. He placed warding around the bed to let him know if Harry woken up, and left the room.

Harry woke up and saw that he was in the room by himself. He wondered if Professor ever came back. Still clutching the bear, Harry got up from the bed. He was heading to the door when he looked an saw that he still had the bear. Again, he wanted to chuck the bear across the room, but he just didn't have the heart. He walked back over to the bed and place it down on the pillows.

Too old to have a teddy bear. What would people think if it got out that he slept with a stuffed animal? Probably the most humiliating day ever. There was no way he was telling anyone. Now he's really hoping that Professor wasn't lying when he said that he doesn't spread rumors. Harry walked back to the door and left the room. He slowly walked around the house. While he walked, realized that if Professor Snape had a house like this then there was more to the Professor than just teaching. Everything was on the high end. Each room that he looked in, he was surprised at what he saw. The library surprised him the most. When he walked in the room, it did not look like that room belonged in that house. He couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face.

"Magic is really awesome," Harry muttered out looking at the extensive collection of books all over the room. The other rooms in the house he just glanced in and left, but the library he had to walk in. Slowly he walked over to one of the shelves and looked at the binders of the book, so that he could read the titles. He was so engrossed in the books that he didn't even notice someone else walking in behind him.

Severus came up stairs from his Potions Laboratory with a milder potion for Harry and his pneumonia. From what Severus had been hearing, Harry breathing was starting to get a little better. When he walked up the next flight of stairs, he saw Harry walking in the library. He followed the boy inside the room. When he went inside, he saw that Harry was engrossed in the few books that were on the far wall.

"Enjoying your self, Mr. Potter?" said the baritone voice at the door.

Harry, not expecting his teacher at the door, jumped and turned, facing his professor.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry began a mantra of apologies. He didn't mean to scare Harry. Severus was actually surprised to see Harry show enthusiasm with reading. But then with just the few days, that he was awake, Harry has done a few things that has surprised Severus.

Severus walked over to Harry, holding his hands out in a surrendering manner. "Harry." His voice was low and non-threatening. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I am happy that you have a devotion to reading. And you're welcome to read whatever touches your fancy."

Harry still looking weary at his professor, took a deep breath and asked, "Why are you really helping me? Why are you being nice to me, sir?"

Severus put his arms down and sat down in the on the stool that he usually used to collect books off the higher shelves.

"You asked," Severus sighed. "You basically pleaded. I wouldn't deny you that."

"I didn't think you heard me," Harry said leaning against the bookshelf. "You and Dumbledore were talking."

"Yes." Severus said looking up at Harry. "And while we are on the subject, there are some things that I need answers too."

Harry looked at his professor and was beginning to dread where this conversation was leading towards.

Severus stood up and walked over to the easy chair that was on the other side of the room. He held out his hand to the small couch next to him for Harry to sit on. Reluctantly, Harry made his way over to the couch and sat down. Not really wanting to know what he wanted to talk about, Harry kept his head down and looked at his hands.

"Harry," Severus' voice was low and calm. Not the usual bitterness that Harry was accustomed to when someone usually said his name. "Look at me." Slowly, a pair emerald eyes slowly made their way to a pair of onyx eyes. "There were many things that you said in the infirmary that raised some concern with me. One of them, you spoke of an ominous 'he.' Who is he?"

Harry did not mean to bring him up. The last thing he wanted to talk, and to his most hated professor (that he was beginning to wonder on), was about 'him.' Severus could see the struggle that Harry was going through. While he watched the boy, he held out his hand and silently accio'd the only thing that he knew would calm Harry down.

Harry looking down did not notice the item flying in the room, nor that Severus caught it. Harry, trying to keep his emotions under control didn't notice anything until a familiar soft plush item was held against his chest. Just like all the times before, Harry's arms wrapped around the bear, almost trapping Severus' hand with it. Harry buried his face in the back of the bear's head, took a couple of deep breaths and actually began to feel himself calming down. After a few minutes of silence, Harry began to be aware of his surroundings. And the one thing he noticed was that he was again holding on to that blasted, bloody bear. He didn't understand why this one thing could calm him down as much as it did.

After a few moments of silence, a small voice carried throughout the entire library.

"Why do you always give me this bear?" Harry asked. His head still laying on top of the bear's head.

Severus looked at the small boy for a second and then answered. "For some strange reason, this bear calms you down. So instead of pushing calming draught down your throat every time you have a panic attack, the bear works just the same."

Harry turned his head so his face was buried in the bear's head. A small smile graced his lips hidden from his professor.

"Thank you, sir," Harry mumbled in the bear's head.

"You're welcome, Potter."

Severus sat back in his seat and watched to boy clutching the bear. They sat in silence for a few more moments. He even thought Harry might have fallen asleep. He was about to get up and carry the child back to his room when Harry spoke. He didn't lift his head from the bear, but just slightly turned it so he could speak clearly to the professor.

"What do you want to know?"

Severus sat back in his seat and looked at the boy. "This he. Who is he?"

"Just somebody around the neighborhood. He's one of Dudley's friends."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Mr. Potter," Severus' voice was stern, but not harsh. "You are aware how I feel about lying. Something is bothering you. Something is scaring you. And that something has to do with what ever he did to you."

"He didn't do anything, honest!" Harry sat up from the bear. "He just..." He put his head back down on the bear.

"He just, what?"

"He would make me feel uncomfortable. He would say things. Things that he would do to me. I know it seems stupid to be afraid of something that didn't happen, but I still didn't like it."

"Did he touch you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head on the bear.

"Harry."

"Sir?" said the little voice on the couch.

"Are you suicidal?"

Harry's head shot up and looked at his professor. His brow creased at the accusation. Suicidal. Never. Well, maybe he did want it all to stop, but he never really wanted to die. Not really.

"When the Dementors attacked," Severus said bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "I know that you know the Patronus charm. I've seen you cast it. A quite powerful one at that. You had your wand out, but you didn't cast it. Why?"

"I just wanted it to stop."

"What to stop, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Everything," Harry turned his head back to the bear. "I'm such a disappointment."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just look at me; a world class failure." Tears pooling up in his eyes. "I got Cedric killed. Voldemort is back because of me. I mean, what did my parents die for?" Tears streaming down his face now. "I'm a major screw up." Harry stood up, now fully yelling. The bear fell on to the floor long since forgotten. "You knew that. You were the only one that saw that. I'm a screw up. I couldn't save Cedric. I couldn't stop the rise of Voldemort. My parents are dead and it's all my fault." Severus stood up and walked over to Harry. Harry took a step back.

"No." Harry's red, teary eyes looked up at Severus. "No. You were right. You've always been right. I thought I was something I'm not. And now the whole world knows that Harry Potter is nothing but a spoilt brat that has no care for any one."

"Harry," Severus said standing in front of him gripping his shoulders. "Stop it. You're not a spoilt child. What happened with Diggory was a tragedy, but you did not kill him." Harry shaking his head. "The return of the Dark Lord was not your doing." Severus took a breath with one hand he gripped Harry's chin and brought it up so that he was looking into his eyes for this last part. "And Harry, I was wrong." Harry blinked at his teacher. "What I've said about you, I was wrong."

Harry put his head down, and Severus wrapped his arms around the small boy and pulled him into an embrace.

"I was wrong, Harry. I was wrong."

**TBC**

**A/N: To everyone that has reviewed, followed and favored my story, THANK YOU! :) You don't know how much this means to me. :) From the depths of my soul, I am very grateful for your continuing support. **

**A/N: Just to let you all know, I am co-authoring a story with my beta, _The Lonely God With a Box_. It is called "Pen Pals." It is on her page. Give it a read and let us know what you think of it. :) **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook. :)  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to _The Lonely God With a Box_**

**A/N: Here is chapter 13. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Severus looked down at the sleeping boy on the couch. Is that what he really thought of himself?

Severus thought. Harry cried himself into exhaustion. Severus laid him out on the couch, and Harry seemed to fall asleep almost instantly. Severus mulled over taking him to his room, but it was still early, yet, and Harry was merely sleeping from emotional exhaustion than from physically being tired. He knew at most Harry would only sleep about and hour or so. Severus put the bear that was abandoned on the floor by the sleeping child. Severus sat back in his chair and watched the child.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

After Albus left, Arabella floo called Minerva. When Minerva's head came through the fire Arabella began to speak.

"Where is Severus?" Arabella asked her friend.

"I don't know," Minerva answered. "What's going on?"

"Albus just came over. He just left."

"So, what was Albus doing in Surrey?" Minerva mused. "What did he say?"

"He was here looking for Harry."

"Harry?!" Minerva said. "Why was he looking for him? Harry should be there."

"I don't know, but he said Harry wasn't here. I saw Severus earlier today, but that was it. I haven't seen either of them since you all left my house for the Infirmary."

Minerva couldn't believe what she heard. Harry was not at Surrey. Harry was not with his relatives. Severus, oh Severus.

Minerva removed her head from the fire.

"Tami!"

She put her head back in the fire. "Thank you Arabella. I must go. I'll talk to you later."

"Of course, Minerva."

They both removed their heads from the fire. Minerva stood up from the hearth and walked to her desk. Tami was standing there waiting.

"Mistress be needing something?" Tami asked as Minerva sat down.

"Yes, Tami. You know where Severus is, don't you?" Minerva didn't look upset, but had the look of urgency on her face.

"Yes Mistress," Tami answered, ringing her hands and took a step back.

"He's not alone, is he Tami?" Minerva asked.

Tami didn't answer. She just took another step back. This did not go unnoticed to Minerva. She knew she was probably putting her house elf in a bad position.

"I...ple...I...oh...mistress...," Tami stumbled over her words. Her eyes frantically looking around the room.

Minerva knew what she was looking for and knew this had to stop now before she started hurting herself.

"Tami, stop," Minerva said quickly, reaching out for her elf. "Tami stop, I won't make you answer. It's okay."

Tami began to calm down at her mistress calming and soothing words. She so much loved her mistress and her son. They did not allow her to hurt herself if she made a mistake. Sometimes, Tami would forget and try and punish herself if she does something, but they were right there to tell her it was okay. She so much loved her mistress.

"Tami," Minerva's voice was the same soothing way as she just was calming her down. "I need you to get something to my son. Can you do that?"

"Yes, my Mistress," Tami visibly relaxed and walked up to Minerva. "Anything for my mistress."

"Good," Minerva said pulling a piece of parchment and quill out of her desk. She began to write a note and then rolled the parchment up. "Give this to Severus." Handing the small scroll to Tami, she left with a small pop.

There was a knock on the door. Minerva got up and went and opened it.

"Oh, hi," Minerva said with a small smile. "Come in."

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

After leaving Arabella, Albus knew he was going to have to talk to Severus and see what was really going on. Albus wasn't blind. And he wasn't senile, not yet. He know what he saw. Even if it was an illusion, he just knew that there was a certain potion professor that caused it. And if that was the case, then that meant that Harry was with him. Albus shook his head as he walked. He walked to Hog's Head. He needed a drink.

He walked in Hog's Head and sat down at a table in the corner. A man behind the bar watched him come in and sit down. He left his position and sat down across from Albus.

"What are you doing here?"

Albus looked at him. "Please," he pleaded.

"I thought I told you. I don't want to see you again," Aberforth said. "What do you want Albus?"

"I just wanted to see you," Albus said. "Is that so evil? I won't try anything. I just want a Butterbeer. That's all."

Aberforth narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "Alright, Albus," he said getting up from the table. "One Butterbeer."

Aberforth left the table and walked back to the bar. Albus really needed his brother, but he knew he was still angry from before, and no amount of apologies would make Aberforth ever forgive Albus.

As he filled the mug in his hand of Butterbeer, Aberforth looked at his brother. He knew his brother was up to something. What, he was not sure, but of something. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was always nice to see his brother. But even not having seen his brother in a few years, he knew his brother and knew that if he made the trek out here, then that meant he wanted something. He walked over to the table, carrying the mug of Butterbeer and sat down.

"Alright, Albus," Aberforth said. "What is it that you want?"

A small smile graced Albus' lips as he took a sip of his Butterbeer.

_0000_0000_-0000_-0000_0000_0000_00_

Severus went to the kitchen. Harry was still asleep on the couch in the library, so he decided to leave him there for the time being and make some tea. While the water was boiling, Tami popped in the kitchen.

"Master Sev'us," Tami said walking over towards him holding a small scroll.

"Tami," Severus said taking the note. "What's this?"

"It's from Mistress."

Severus looked at the house elf and then to the scroll parchment in his hand. Quickly he opened up the scroll and began to read.

_Severus, can you ever forgive an old woman? I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I should have listened to you when we were at Arabella's. You said he would not go back. And you kept to that. I am so proud of you. I don't know where you are, but know that Albus just left Surrey, so whatever you did, he's looking for you. Stay safe. Protect Harry. And when you deem it safe to come back to me, I will be waiting with open arms. _

_Your Mother_

Severus looked at the scroll and re-read the note again. A small sigh left his mouth.

"Tami I want..." Severus began but was cut off.

"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!"

"Harry, in the kitchen," Severus said.

Severus turned just in time to see the mopped head boy come rushing in the kitchen. He looked like he just woke up. His hair more of a mess than usual. Harry clutching the bear in one hand, but in the other there was a small green light illuminating from it. Severus got up and rushed over to Harry taking the coin out of his hand.

"I didn't do it," Harry's voice filled with worry. Backing up a little. "I promise, I didn't do it. It just started on its own."

"How long has this been like this?" Severus asked. His voice stern.

"It-it just started."

Severus paled. He knew that the green light from the coin meant that it was from his coin. He didn't have his coin. Minerva took his coin right before he went to Surrey to pick up Harry.

"Harry," Severus looked at the boy with a sense of urgency. "I don't know what we are about to walk into, but I need you to stay by me. No heroics. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded.

Severus quickly turned to Tami.

"Take us to my Mother," Severus ordered, waving his wand over the now boiling water and grabbing hold of Harry's wrist.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Master Sev'us," Tami said walking over to Severus and Harry.

She grabbed hold of both of their hands and with a small pop the three of them disappeared from the house.

They all re-emerged in Minerva's office. All three were in shock of what they were looking at. The office was in shambles. Harry was clutching the bear to his chest. Tami had tears in her big eyes at the mess. Severus looked like he was about to boil over. The anger that fill him was unmeasurable.

"Professor," Harry said walking towards the overturned desk.

Severus turned to Harry and looked him in his eyes and gripped his shoulder. "Harry, you're not suppose to be here. Do not leave my side. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"We have to find Professor McGonagall."

"Yes sir," Harry said.

Severus and Harry began looking through the rubble to see if they could find Minerva. Severus was getting more and more frustrated. He took out his wand and with one wave everything was gone. His heart sank. She was not there.

"Professor," Harry said walking over to a small parchment on the side of the hearth.

"Not now, Harry," Severus said. Looking around his mother's chambers and not finding her was heart-breaking.

Harry bend down and picked up the parchment and opened it. His brow creased as he read it. He looked up at his Professor then back at the parchment.

"Professor," Harry said a little louder. "I think you need to see this." Holding out the parchment.

Severus looked over at Harry and saw he was holding out a parchment. He walked over to Harry and took the parchment from him.

Harry has seen his Professor angry before, but this was different. He was shaking. Harry instinctively took a step back.

"T-tami," Severus struggled out, not looking at either her or Harry.

Tami looked at Severus then rushed over to Harry and apparated the two of them out of Minerva's chambers. Severus' magic was coming off of him in waves. His hands clutching the parchment. He tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. Someone took her. Someone took his mother. That was all that was going through Severus' mind.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_000_

Poppy was in her office checking over her stock of potions and ointments when she felt the castle shake a little. She looked up at the chandelier over her desk swaying a little. She knew that there were only a few people who's magic could shake the castle like that and Minerva was one of them. She put the parchments down that she was working on and rushed up to her friend's chambers.

The closer she gets to the Minerva's chambers the more destruction she encounters. Poppy looked around. Seeing the damages, she knew that this wasn't Minerva. Whoever did this, it wasn't Minerva.

She made her way to Minerva's chambers and the door was blasted off the hinges. Standing in the middle of the room was a tall man in all black. Slowly she walked in and walked over to the man in black.

"Severus," Poppy quietly called out so not to startle him. "Severus. It's alright. It's just Poppy."

Severus stood in the same spot not even acknowledging that someone was talking to him. He was still clutching the parchment in his hand.

"Severus," slowly, she reached out for his arm. "Severus, come with me."

Very slowly, Severus looked over at Poppy. Poppy cupped his cheek.

"It's alright," she soothingly said. "Let just get you to Infirmary, okay?"

Severus blinked, but allowed himself to be lead out of his mother's ruined chambers.

Once Poppy saw Severus, she knew that he almost depleted his magical core with that outburst and she had to get him in the Infirmary and resting before he hurt himself more.

"It's alright, Severus. It will be just fine."

She continued to talk low and soothingly all the way to the Infirmary. As they walked, she almost dreaded finding out what got the Potions Professor this angry.

**TBC **

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favored and followed my story. You have no idea how good this makes me feel. :) Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to _The Lonely God With a Box_ for beta'ing my story.**

**_Warning_: It is implied of physical abuse in this chapter. Nothing Graphic. This chapter does NOT deal with sexual abuse.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it. Please take the time and leave the review. **

**Chapter14**

Albus knew he could just apparate back to the school, but it was such a calm night, he decided to walk. He was at the edge of the school grounds when he saw something in the distance that did not look right. In the distance, there were flames at the edge of the forest. He thought it rather peculiar. It was coming from Hagrid's hut. Even if the half giant had a fire going in his chimney, it would not be that bright. Albus swiftly walked over to the blaze. When he reached the hut, it was completely engulfed in flames. Albus produced the Aguamenti Charm and doused the flames. Once the fire was out, Albus quickly searched the grounds.

"Hagrid," Albus called out.

No answer. Albus walked up to the hut and with the wave of his wand the debris by the door was gone. Carefully Albus walked in the charred hut and searched for his former student. Very softly he cast the Lumos to bring a little light to the burned out husk of a hut. By the look of everything, there was nothing that could be saved. He lowered his wand and turned to leave the hut. On his way out, something that was laid out in the corner of the hut caught his eye. Slowly, he walked over to whatever it was and when he saw he heart just broke.

There lying, seeming like he was in his sleep, on his bed was Fang. Hagrid's boar hound. Who would do such a thing? Albus thought walking out of the hut for the last time. He walked to the end of the walkway that headed towards Hagrid's place and turned and faced the charred remains of what use to be the Gamekeeper's home. With a flick of his wand, Albus, not wanting anyone to just stumble on to this, destroyed the last of the house. His heart was heavy, but the only bit of consolation was that Hagrid was not in the ruble, like Fang was. Which meant that Hagrid could still be alive. Now what state he would be in, is a different story, but he's alive. Which gave the Headmaster a little hope.

After the hut turned to dust, Albus erected a large wreath in honor of Fang. A lone tear as Albus walked away from the memorial and headed back to the castle. Seeing Hagrid's hut in that dismay, Albus was very worried to what he would find when he got to the school. When he got to the school, what he found showed he that something really bad happened while he was away. Two of Hogwarts guards were standing at the door. As he got closer towards the school, he could see that the guards were starting to brandish their weapons and the last thing he wanted was to start something tonight.

"I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. You will let me pass."

The stone guards made no movement for a few seconds and then a loud rumble and they stepped aside allowing the Headmaster passage through the front door.

Albus prepared himself for the worse, when he walked in the school he was surprised to see it had little to no damage. Nothing more than the usual wear and tear of the old school showing its age. He allowed himself a small sigh of relief that there was no damage in the school. He was just starting to relax when a piece of parchment floated towards him. He opened it and read it. His face fell. He rushed up the stairs and headed for the Infirmary. When he got close, he saw Poppy walking out of it.

"Oh Albus," Poppy sighed when she saw the Headmaster. "You got my message. He's in here."

"I just arrived back," Albus said. "What has happened? You have Hagrid, then?"

"Hagrid?" Poppy stopped at the door and looked at Albus. "No, Severus."

"Severus," Albus was now confused.

"Yes," Poppy sounding very tired. "He almost depleted his magical core."

"What?" Albus rushed in the Infirmary and saw Severus resting on one of the beds. For the last two hours, Albus had been trying to figure out what was going through his potion master's mind. Why did he not return Harry like he was suppose to, and now, here he lay almost dying. What was going on?

"Poppy," Albus said not taking his eyes off his Head of Slytherin. "Tell me what has happened?"

"Albus," Poppy said walking over to stand next to Albus. "I really don't know. I was here. Then I felt the castle move. I knew there were only a few people that can move this castle. Minerva being the only one that was currently inside the castle. I was surprised to see Severus, but I had to get him down here before he did any more magic."

"What did he do?"

"He destroyed Minerva's chambers." Poppy reached into her pocket and handed Albus a small piece of parchment. "He had this clutched in his hands when I got to him."

Albus took the parchment and read it.

"Merlin's stars," Albus gasped. "That may explain what I saw outside."

"What did you see outside?" Poppy looked up at Albus.

"Hagrid's hut was in flames when I got back from Hogsmead. In searching for Hagrid, I found Fang, dead." Poppy gasped. "Hagrid's whereabouts are still unclear. He wasn't at the hut."

"Do you think he's still alive?" Poppy asked.

"I'm hoping he is, Poppy," Albus said. He looked at the parchment one more time and then looked at Severus. "How long do you think Severus will be under?"

"I don't know, Albus," Poppy said. "That's up to him. His body is in shock right now. It took so much just to get him to rest. We have to find out who took Minerva and why? If not, I fear what Severus will do when he gets his strength back."

"I as well, Poppy. I as well," Albus looked at the parchment again. "And this was the only thing that was left?"

"Albus," Poppy said looking up at him. "Severus destroyed the entire chamber. Her chamber is in complete ruin. The last time I've seen anything like this was when Minerva told you that she was adopting Severus."

Albus' brow creased at her admission.

"You knew about that?"

"Yes, Albus. I knew. Remember, I treated Severus. I know what damage he was in. I was here when she saw the damage."

_The horseless carriages let the students out at the front of the school as it does every year. This year, sixteen year old, Severus, stumbled out of the carriage that he rode alone. He knew that all the other children were already in the school. He chose to stay behind. He was planning to sneak to the potions lab and brew himself up some healing salve and potions. His dad was very thorough with his end of summer beating. There wasn't a part of Severus that didn't hurt. He was glad that he had packed the herbs and ingredients to make what he needed. He just hoped no one would stop him. He didn't think he had the strength to talk with anyone. _

_He made it up the first flight of stairs that led to the Great Hall. He really didn't want to go that way but because he wanted to get to the potions' laboratory he knew he had to go that way. He was just about to make the turn to head down the side hallway when..._

"_Mr. Snape."_

_Severus put his head down. He really didn't want to talk. Not now. He decided to act like he didn't hear his name being called. _

"_Severus Snape," Minerva said. "You will stop right now and face me." Her voice was low but stern. _

_Severus took a shakily breath and turned and faced his Professor. When he turned and faced his professor, he heard her gasp. His ears began to burn with embarrassment. She was the last person that he wanted to see him like this. He knew he looked bad. His dad did not care where he hit him, so his face was bruised, badly._

_Minerva knew when she didn't see Severus walk in with the others that it was worse than she feared. She had warned Albus that he should not return to his father over the summer, but as always Albus would not listen. She walked up to the boy who had stolen her heart. She always worried about Severus. She didn't like that he was a loner. She was happy that he and Lily were at least friends. _

"_Severus," Minerva's voice was much softer. "Come, let's let Poppy look you over."_

"_Please," Severus begged. "Just let me do it myself. I don't want anyone else to see."_

_Minerva walked up to Severus and put her arms around his shoulders and brought him to an embrace. _

_As much pain as he was in, and as much as he didn't feel that he deserved her care, right now, he could care less. He missed Minnie this past summer. Minnie, Severus was allowed to call her that since his, second year, but only when they were alone. Oh, did he miss these hugs. Minerva just stood there and held Severus for as long as he needed it. After a minute, Minerva held Severus out at arms length. With one hand still on his shoulder, Minerva cupped Severus' cheek softly and lifted it so that he was now looking at her. _

"_Severus," Minerva said. "It will be fine. I promise."_

_With great trepidation, Severus allowed himself to be led to the Infirmary. Walking all the way there seemed to take no time at all. Severus did not want to face the medi-witch. He just wanted to heal himself and forget that this summer ever happened. The last thing he wanted was for her to run a diagnostic on him, which he knew she was going to do. _

_They walked into the Infirmary, and Minerva led Severus to the far bed at the end of the hospital wing._

"_Poppy," Minerva called out. She felt Severus tense up. She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. They got to the bed and she sat Severus down on the bed. Not once did Severus look up. He was too ashamed. _

_Poppy walked out of her office when Severus and Minerva were walking to the end of the wing. When he sat down, she was already there with her wand out. _

_Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew Madam Pomphrey was casting the diagnostic spell on him. He knew once they saw that dreadful parchment they would know how awful he really was. _

_He heard the gasp come from both witches. He tightly closed his eyes. He did not want to look up. He felt someone sit next to him on the bed. He just knew the yelling would start, but he was surprised. He felt arms wrap around him and pull him into an embrace. _

"_Oh Severus,"he heard Poppy say. "Why didn't you tell us how bad your dad beat you?"_

_Severus looked up at Poppy and saw tears in her eyes. He looked around and did not see Minnie. _

"_Where's Minnie?" Severus whispered out. _

"_She's about to fight for you, Severus." _

_To this day, Severus never knew how much those words affected him. Tears flowed freely from Severus' eyes. Poppy just held him and let him cry._

_Once Minerva saw that parchment she knew what she had to do, and there was only one answer she was going to accept. Albus was going to grant her guardianship over Severus and allow her to take him from his dreadful father._

_Minerva walked up to the gargoyle._

"_Let me pass." she demanded. _

"_Password."_

_Minerva arched her eyebrow, then lifted her wand and within seconds the gargoyle exploded out of the way. Minerva made her way up the spiral stairs and to the office at the end of the stairs. _

_She let herself in, parchment in hand. _

"_Albus," Minerva said. "We need to talk."_

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has followed, favored, and left reviews for my story! :) You have no idea how wonderful you have made me feel. :) **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to _The Lonely God With a Box_ for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I know I've been really posting regularly, but I have been under the weather since the past Wednesday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Albus walked back to his chambers. Yes, he remembered that conversation very well. The gargoyle to the entrance to his chambers still didn't have all the pieces. Slowly, he climbed the stairs. All while wondering who could have came onto the grounds, killed Fang, then came into the castle and taken Minerva. Now, not only Hagrid is missing, but Minerva as well. And Severus. Albus just shook his head.

Albus walked into his chambers and sat down behind his desk. He looked up at the closed door and remembered Minerva storming in that day.

"_Albus," Minerva said. "We need to talk."_

"_Ah Minerva," Albus looked up at her as she walked in the chambers and sat down in the chair across from him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_Minerva looked like she was trying to keep her temper under control. Albus looked at her. It was the start of a new term. She shouldn't be having problems with a student already. _

"_Would you like some tea?" Albus asked trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room. _

"_No, Albus," Minerva said through clenched teeth. "I don't want any tea. I want you to start guardianship papers on Severus Snape."_

"_What ever for?" Albus asked._

_Minerva stood up and walked up to the desk and put a small piece of parchment down in front of Albus. _

"_I want guardianship of Severus."_

_Albus looked at Minerva and then looked down at the parchment._

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Age 16_

_Birth date: January 9, 1960_

_Diagnosis_

_NEW WOUNDS_

_Skeletal_

_Fractured clavicle (right side)_

_Broken nose_

_Fractured ulna (left arm)_

_3 Broken fingers(right hand)_

_4 Broken fingers (left hand)_

_3 Cracked ribs (right side)_

_2 Broken ribs (left side)_

_Fractured ankle (right side)_

_3 Broken toes (left side)_

_Tissue_

_Contusions _

_Lacerations_

_Diagnostic Exam done _

_by_

_Madam Poppy Pomphrey_

_Certified Healer for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_and_

_St. Mungus Wizarding Hospital_

_Albus looked at the parchment and the color just seemed to slide off of his face as he read. There was no way this could be true. _

"_I want guardianship of Severus," Minerva repeated after giving Albus ample time to read the parchment._

"_Why?" Albus asked looking up at Minerva. "He's just a Slytherin."_

_Minerva tilted her head to the side, looking at Albus as if he grown another head. She couldn't believe what she just heard. _

"_Did...did..."Minerva gasped, exasperated. "I know you didn't just..."_

_Minerva started pacing the office. She couldn't believe that Albus was that prejudiced with the houses like that. Trying to understand, Minerva rubbed her temples as she paced up and down the headmaster's chambers. _

"_No," Minerva shook her head. "You can't tell me that you actually feel that way."_

"_Why do you care so much about this boy?"_

"_MAYBE BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE IS!" Minerva yelled. "How dare you?" Minerva was now standing in front of Albus. "He is a student in this school. It should not matter what house he's in. He should be kept protected and felt safe because he's a student at Hogwarts. Not looked over because you felt he was in an undesirable house."_

"_Now Minerva," Albus sighed. "You know I didn't mean it like that."_

"_There is only one thing I want to hear come out of your mouth."_

"_Now, see here, Minerva..." Albus was cut off by everything, trinkets and keepsakes exploding one by one. _

"_Give me Severus," Minerva's voice was calm and low. "You will give me guardianship." Minerva was getting tired from the wandless magic she was doing. "Give me the papers. I will go and get them signed by his father."_

_Albus pulled out the necessary paperwork for Minerva. He looked up at her when she said that she would go to Tobias' and talk to him._

"_I will have to decline that. I don't think it would be wise if you see Tobias Snape." Albus said._

"_And why not?" Minerva looked at Albus. "I need those papers signed. Severus will not be going back to that man."_

"_No," Albus sighed. "No, he won't, but I don't think it will do him any favors if you're in Azkaban for his father's murder. It's one thing to destroy my trinkets that I have way too much of, but another to actually take it out on the man himself. I will get your papers signed. I promise, Minnie."_

_Minerva narrowed her eyes at Albus, wondering if she should trust him._

"_Alright, Albus," Minerva said. "I will trust you, but if I don't get that signed paper back tonight, so I can perform a blood adoption, you will be next."_

_Albus nodded and Minerva got up and left the Headmaster's office._

Albus sat back in his chair and sighed.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Poppy was in her back store room going through her supplies trying to find something that could possibly help Severus recover faster. She found the potion that she was looking for. She knew that she had it. When there where one (now two) wizards that can just about deplete their magical core, she knew she would need to keep more than the hospital stores of the potion.

Poppy came out of the storeroom just to see Severus sitting up in the bed. She walked over towards him.

"Severus," Poppy said. "I'm glad to see you are awake. How do you feel?" She walked over to the side of the bed and pulled out her wand and cast another diagnostic charm over the Potion's Professor.

Severus looked up at Poppy.

"Why am I in the Infirmary?" Severus drawled out.

Poppy's brow immediately creased at Severus' question.

"Severus," Poppy said sitting down on the edge of the bed facing him. "Someone took your mother. You destroyed her chambers. I had to bring you here. You almost depleted your magical core. One more spell out of you and you would have been a squib."

Severus took a deep breath. Everything was beginning to come back to him; the letter from mother, the coin, the note, Tami and Harry. Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Severus blurted out.

"Harry," Poppy was confused. "You took Harry back to those blasted relatives."

"No, I didn't, you foolish woman," Severus sneered out. "Harry's been with me for the past few days."

Severus swung his legs out of the bed and sat up.

"TAMI!"

A small pop and the elf was standing in front of Severus.

"Master Sev'us," a small smile on her face.

"Where is the boy?" Severus asked rubbing his hand down his face. He was still tired and drained, but he knew there where things that needed to be taken care of.

"Master Harry's asleep. Master Harry's very worried about you."

"Severus," Poppy said walking up to the two of them and putting her hand on the little elf. "Albus knows that things are not going as planned for him. If Harry's with you, I have a suspicion that Albus knows that. And with the disappearances of Minerva and Hagrid, and you having Harry, he's coming back and won't be too pleased." Put a phial in Severus' hand. A small smile on the medi-witch's face, "Take this. You know what it is. You know there isn't much you can do until you truly rest."

Poppy turned to Tami and patted her shoulder.

"You take care of them," Poppy said smiling. "You hear me. Take care of them."

Poppy turned and looked at Severus one more time and cupped his cheek.

"Get some rest. Take care of Harry. Find your Mother."

Poppy left the office. Severus just watched her leave then turned back to Tami. He drank the potion that Poppy gave him. He coughed. Even though he made it, the taste was still vile.

"Take me to Harry," Severus gasped out.

Tami nodded once, grabbed hold of her mistress' son and they left the Infirmary in a small pop.

Poppy stood in the corner of the room and watched them disapparate from the room and thought back to the day Severus eased his way in her heart.

"_Where's Minnie?" Severus whispered out._

_Poppy looked down at the boy in her arms, and with a small smile, "She's about to fight for you, Severus."_

_Those words played over and over in Severus' head. Someone cares. Someone's going to fight for me. The tears just spilled from his eyes. Poppy just held him as he cried._

_It didn't take long for Minerva to return to the Infirmary. When she returned, she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips from what she saw._

_Severus was asleep, looking very peaceful in the bed, the covers up to his chest. His hands laying on top of him._

_My boy, she thought._

_Poppy came out of her office and walked up to Minerva._

"_How did it go?"_

"_Albus is going to get Tobias to sign the release forms," Minerva said smile leaving her lips. Her eyes never leaving her sleeping ward._

"_Do you really trust Albus to do something like this?" Poppy voice full of concern._

"_He has until tonight to get me the papers signed," Minerva said then looked at Poppy. "Or I go."_

_Poppy nodded her understanding. Both witches turned back to the boy lying in the bed. _

"_How is he?" Minerva's voice much softer._

"_He has a long recovery," Poppy said. "Physically, I've healed him, but whatever happened in that house, that may take some time."_

_Minerva walked closer to the bed and sat down on the edge of it and took Severus' hand in hers._

"_How long has he been sleep?" Minerva asked._

_Poppy stood on the other side of the bed. "He finally closed his eyes about ten minutes before you came. The boy is stubborn. He wanted to see you. But the Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draught were just a little bit stronger."_

_Minerva smiled, but couldn't keep the hurt of her heart showing. Tears pooled in her eyes. Poppy saw the tears and sat down on the chair next to the bed._

"_Minerva, what's wrong?"_

"_How long has this really been going on?" Tears began to flow from the woman's eyes. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He was headed to the potions lab. He didn't want to come here. I made him come." Minerva sighed and looked over at her friend. "How many times did he come to school beaten to a pulp and just went to a corner and licked his own wounds."_

_Poppy got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and embraced her friend. _

"_How many times?"_

"_He's with us now," Poppy said over the large lump in her throat. "And we'll take care of him." _

_Minerva just cried._

**TBC**

**A/N: I can not express how much your reviews have made me feel. (good reviews or bad reviews) I love to know what you think of my story. Please leave a review.**

**A/N: To all who have followed and favored my story; THANK YOU! :) I am so elated that you are enjoying my story.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook.**


End file.
